¿Me Puedo Quedar Contigo?
by vicky.93
Summary: Renesmee no aguanta más estar lejos de quien ama, nadie entiende que ella no tiene cinco años, pero para todos ella es la nena de la familia, para Jake ya no tanto... Esta es una historia creada por mi, obviamente basada en la saga Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a dicha saga, menos algunos que agregue yo. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia creada por mi, obviamente basada en la saga Crepusculo de Stefani Meyer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a dicha saga, menos algunos que agregue yo.  
Ya había subido esta historia en otra pagina que me hakearon, pero no la habia terminado por eso.. ahora voy a ver si puedo darle un buen final :) Tal vez la corrija un poco tambien...  
Espero que les guste!  
Esta ambientada unos 5 años despues del fin de Amanecer...

Capitulo 1.  
Aunque hayan pasado más de cinco años todavía tengo pesadillas recordando el día que casi matan a todos nosotros, a todos los que amo. Sé que mi Jacob me hubiera salvado, pero aun así me da terror imaginar a mamá, papá, los tíos Emmet, Jasper, Rose y Alice, los amigos del Amazonas, del Norte, todos ellos que estuvieron decididos a dar su vida para salvarme y salvar a los Cullen, y los lobos, que siempre estuvieron junto a Jacob, aun así después de que el se separara de ellos para salvar a mamá y, aunque el no lo supiera, a mi. Recuerdo las lágrimas que derrame cuando mamá me dijo que me separaría de ella, la desesperación por pensar que no la vería mas, ni a papá.  
Pero por suerte ahora sé que eso no sucederá nunca más, no porque los de Italia no quieran acabar con todos nosotros, sino porque nos temen, somos poderosos, y realmente me alegro de eso, Alice que ve el futuro, papá que nos dice lo que piensan, mamá que nos protege de sus mejores armas, sumado a que Jass es un excelente guerrero y todo el resto que dariamos la vida por esa familia, somos casi invencibles, y más teniendo en cuenta, que puedo bloquearle la vista a los que quiera, bueno, a veces puedo, otras no me sale del todo bien, pero sumaría mucho en caso de convate si lo controlara.  
Si, en estos años mejore bastante mi poder, ya puedo extenderlo y no necesito tocar al otro, casi siempre, pero no es necesario, no hay amenaza ahora. Todos me dicen que para tener poco mas de cinco años estoy bien, pero lo que no entienden, bueno, lo entienden pero lo usan de excusa, es que tengo mucho mas que cinco años, mentalmente claro, parezco algo así como de 18 años, si, creci muy rápido.  
Se que se preuntaran, y con Jacob que pasó, pero lamento decilucionarlos…ahora debo ir a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Jacob es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero no es mi novio, ¿qué más quisiera yo?, pero el insiste en que soy muy chica, que soy una nena, y, ¡dense cuenta!. No soy una nena, esta bien, tengo cinco, pero cinco solo es la cantidad de tiempo que viví, en ese caso, papa tiene cien y mama veinticuatro o algo así, y nadie les dice nada, pero claro, a la bebe Cullen sí, y yo soy la que no puede estar con el chico que quiero, porque para eso soy chica.  
Mil y un veces intente convencer a Jake que ya estoy lista para él, que soy suficiente mujer para acompañarlo, pero el insiste en esperar, siempre dice "Edward me arrancaría la cabeza si se enterara" o "No puedo hacerle eso a Bella, sos su hija, sos chica…" y mil excusas más. Me canse de esperar a crecer, asique me decidí a lograrlo por las buenas o por las malas, y el mejor arma de una mujer es, como siempre, la seducción. Y como ya lo dije yo soy una MUJER.  
Mi plan, se los voy a contar, empezó hace dos meses, en enero, le insistí a los grandes para que me mandaran al colegio en Forks, no me costó mucho convencerlos, con decirles que era tiempo de conocer otros chicos de mi edad y tener amigas que no tengan ciento cincuenta años basto. Asique a principios de marzo empecé en la escuela secundaria, mi nuevo documento decía que tenía dieciséis años, y que venía de Phoenix como mamá, mis papeles decían que yo era adoptada, porque los que conocían a Edward y Bella Swan sabían que no podían tener una hija de mi edad. Dijeron, como en un momento le habían inventado a Charlie, que yo era sobrina de mi papá y me llamaba Renesmee William.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.  
Mi primer día de clases fue… no sé, raro, creo. Nunca había vivido algo así, y por más que todos me habían explicado que hacer era algo que no me esperaba, estar con un montón de humanos, gritando, jugando, charlando… Era difícil también, no por la sangre, yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero era complicado no mirar a la gente cuando hablaba de mí, porque era nueva, pero además tenía un súper oído que me dejaba escuchar cuando otros decían bajito "Mira, esa es la nueva", "Es la que vive con los Cullen, es adoptada", pero lo más difícil era no sonreír o mirar cuando escuchaba a los chicos decirse entre ellos "Esa es la nueva, es hermosa" o linda o esta re buena, o lo que se les ocurra, escuchaba muchas cosas, pero me acostumbre rápido. Ahora que lo pienso, podre papá, para el debió ser muy difícil no contestar o mirar cuando los demás pensaban en el, pero no le hablaban, no lo creen?  
A los pocos días de empezar el colegio ya era una más, me invitaban a comer con ellos y me hablaban durante las clases.  
Hola, vos sos Renesmee ¿no? Vivís con los Cullen- pregunto Alison, durante la clase de matemáticas.  
Si-le conteste- ellos son mis tíos, o algo así- le explique.  
¿Por qué vivís con ellos?- dijo Joe, que se sentaba a mi lado, pero era la primera vez que me hablaba en los tres días que iban de clases.  
Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche- conteste, demasiado natural, me dije a mi misma y puse cara de tristeza, para asegurarme que no me pregunten más.  
Lo-o lamento- me dijo él, apenado, me dio lastima mentirles así, aunque sabía que era necesario.  
No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a hablar de eso, paso hace tiempo, pero recién ahora decidí venir aquí, con Edward y Bella…-en Forks todos creían que el resto de la familia se había mudado, Carlise no podía seguir pasando por un hombre de 40 años, apenas si podía aparentar unos 30.  
Cualquier cosa que necesites- dijo Conny, la chica que se sentaba junto a Alison- podes decirnos a nosotras, acordate, ¿si?- Lastima les daba, lo último que quería darles, bueno, iba a cambiar eso siendo la chica más feliz de todas, es más, creo que lo era, excepto por una cosa, la falta de Jacob.  
¿Si? Gracias chicas. Cuéntenme algo, no sé del colegio este, el resto de las chicas ¿Cómo son? ¿Y los chicos?- les dije giñando un ojo. Ellas rieron.  
Ya vas a ver, en el recreo te vamos a contar todo, ahora viene la profe, y dicen que esta es re mala onda.- dijeron.  
Joe me miro, seguía apenado por lo que había dicho sobre mis padres supuestamente muertos, a decir verdad tecnicamente estaban algo así como muertos.  
Joe ¿no?-el asintió- No te preocupes, de verdad, ya supere lo de papá y mamá, se que están bien en donde sea que estén. (cazando, pumas, probablemnte...)  
Me dedico una linda sonrisa torcida, asintió y miro al frente justo cuando la profesora empezaba a hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.  
Los días pasaron y mis compañeros, Alison, Conny, Joe, Chad y Christopher, se convirtieron en un gran grupo de amigos, con ellos pasaba los recreos y ratos libres haciendo chistes y bromas. Eran geniales, me reía mucho con ellos e iba aprendiendo como hablar como una chica normal, y no como una que había vivido rodeada de personas de cien años desde que nació.  
Alison y Conny resultaron ser unas estupendas amigas, les conté mi historia, bueno, la parte que se puede contar, y que no es inventada, la parte sobre Jake. Les conté que él era un amigo de la familia, pero el problema era que el tenia como veintiún años, y que el todavía me trataba como a su amiga o hermanita, aunque yo sabía que él me quería, mejor dicho, me amaba (más que eso porque mamá me lo había explicado hace algún tiempo, pero eso era demasiado mágico para que ellas lo entendieran). Dijeron que los chicos son siempre así, que se dejan llevar demasiado por la edad, las familias y eso… que no me preocupe, que ya me iba a "dar bola" o así decían ellas. Me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a conquistarlo. Yo sabía que ese no era el problema, a Jake le gustaba, pero tenía que demostrarle que estaba lista para él, para amarlo.  
-Nessy, ¿sos feliz en el colegio, verdad?- preguntó mamá una tarde en casa  
-Sabés que si, mamá. Las chicas, Alison y Conny son muy buenas conmigo, y Joe…, Chris y Chad también lo son- Dude en el nombre de Joe en el momento, se me había ocurrido que él podía ser el indicado para darle celos a Jacob.  
-Joe… nunca lo nombraste ¿Quién es?-  
-Mi compañero mamá y a Christopher y Chad tampoco los nombre- toque la mejilla de mi mamá para mostrarle una imagen de mis amigos. Primero le mostré los rostros de Ali y Conny y luego los de los chicos. Deteniéndome un momento más en Joe, todo de acuerdo al plan…  
¡Hola chicas!- nos distrajo el grito de Jacob entrando a la casa, ahora vivíamos todos juntos en la casa Cullen, pero la habían ampliado por mí, habían agregado una habitación y un baño y habían ampliado la habitación de Edward y Bella.  
¡Jake!- grite y corrí a abrazarlo.  
Hey, chica, cuidado. Ya no sos un bebé- dijo haciendo de cuenta que mi abrazo le había dolido, tal vez lo sintió, no lo sé, al fin de cuentas soy mitad vampiro…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Sí, eso es lo que quiero que notes, YA NO SOY UN BEBÉ- resalte la última frase.  
No empieces de nuevo con eso, Nessy, sabés que no es mi decisión-  
Si lo es, si fuera mía sabes cómo sería todo.- Lo mire, insinuando algo que él ya sabía. Decidí que era mejor hablar del tema cuando Bella no estuviera con nosotros.  
Bells, ¿Cómo esta mi chupasangres preferida? – Dijo Jacob, yo conocía muy bien la historia de ellos, y me daba rabia que él no fuera con migo como había sido con ella, porque cuando estaba enamorado de ella no le importaba la diferencia de unos años, pero con migo si…  
Bien, cansada, con sueño.-dijo rinedo.- ¿Te quedas a cenar hoy? van a venir Charlie y Sue. – mamá le sonrió.  
Claro, me quedo. – el me sonrió a mí.  
Bueno, tengo que ir de compras para hoy, nos vemos chicos.- Salió hacia la cochera, por eso la amaba tanto, siempre sabia cuando tenía que irse o quedarse, y este era un momento para irse.  
Vamos a mi cuarto.- Le dije a Jacob, mientras me iba rápidamente hacia allí. Él quiso replicar, pero al ver que me había ido me siguió.

Una vez en el cuarto, me senté frente a la computadora y la encendí, mientras esperaba que llegara Jake. Llego caminando, cansadamente y se recostó en mi cama, observándome. Yo me conecte al chat y salude a Alison y Joe, al último con el fin de poner celoso a Jacob.  
En el chat:  
Nessy: Joeeee! Como estas?  
Joe: Bn Ness, vos ¿  
Nessy: Todo bn, aca con un amigo…  
Joe: un amigo…? Jajaja porque los…  
Nessy: nose, la verdad que es un amigo.  
Joe: aaa, así me gusta mas :$  
Nessy: si? Porque te gusta que sea solo amigo.?  
Joe: y nose…  
Nessy: por algo tiene que ser :o jajaja esta bien, si no queres no me digas, ya lo voy a adivinar, Chad me cuenta todo ;)  
Joe: si, eso porque le gustas  
Nessy: :/  
Joe: que no te habías dado cuenta?  
Nessy: yo que se…  
Nessy: para mi es un amigo, nada mas, jaja  
Joe: igual…  
Joe: no es el único que cree que sos linda, ba…  
Joe: mucho mas que eso

Jacob se paró a mi lado y leyó la conversación que tenia con Joe… Me quede mirando la pantalla con cara de boba, mi plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no quería esto, no quería lastimar a Joe, y si lo usaba lo lastimaría.

Nessy: Te molesta si seguimos hablando después…  
Joe: no, esta bien Ness, nos vemos, un beso (L)  
Nessy: Bye Joe. TK.

-¿Qué haces leyendo Jacob?- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no estaba enojada y no podía mentirle.  
-¿Qué? Yo no…. Estoy leyendo nada… solo, te quería decir si…- me encantaba ponerlo nervioso, sabia cuanto le costaba resistirse a mi.- ¿Querés que veamos una película?  
-Sí, obvio, ahí tenés las películas- dije señalando una cajita rosa- elegí la que quieras vos, me da igual… me importas vos no la película.- dije y le giñe el ojo.  
-Renesmee, basta, sabes que no me gusta tratarte así, pero me lo haces difícil…-  
-No me trates así, y listo- Pensé que decirle.- Yo solo quiero… -  
Me acerque a él y lo abrace suavemente por la cintura, como cuando era más chica y solo alcanzaba allí, ahora le llegaba al mentón. Mire hacia arriba, me pare de puntillas y acerque mis labios a los suyos, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo, yo sola no llegaba. En vez de cumplir con mi deceo alejó su cara y me miro pensativo, crei que lo estaba logrando, que iba a ceder. Pero el agarro mis manos de su cintura y se solto, para ir a sentarse en la cama y ver la pelicula. Yo no iba a rendirme tan facil... no vas a salir de esta habitacion sin darme un beso, dije mentalmente. Me sente junto a él y me acomode con la cabeza en sus piernas mirandolo a la cara, Jacob hacia como si prestara atencion a la pelicula. Mientras me acariciaba el pelo, yo pensaba como hacer para conseguir ese beso.  
-Ya que estas tan concentrado en la pelicula voy a hacer otra cosa.- le dije y me fui a sentar a la computadora deceando que Joe estubiera conectado aún.

Nessy: Estas ahi? :D  
Joe: sisi, sigo aca... vos? tu amigo ya se fue?  
Nessy: Sigue aca, pero esta en otra.. vos que haces?  
Joe: pensaba en lo que hablamos antes... vos que decis?  
Nessy: de que? jajaja  
Joe: sabes de que. de lo que dije..  
Nessy: a de eso? no se... no me acuerdo bien, ba.. si pero no fuiste muy directo.  
Joe: no? de verdad necesitas que sea mucho mas directo?  
Nessy: es que no se bien que pensar, pasas de decirme que le gusto a Chad, para decirme lo otro..  
Joe: si que me pareces linda, podes decirlo, no es secreto... ademas a todos les pareces linda, no hay ningun ciego.  
Nessy: si, hay algunos, pero contra eso nose si se pueda hacer nada..  
Joe: lo decis por ese "amigo"? me tengo que preocupar?  
Nessy: jajaja no, deja... y porque te preocuparias?  
Joe: por que las pocas posibilidades de que me des bola desaparezcan...  
Nessy: no sabes si son pocas.

Jacob tosio atras mio, lo mire haciendome la sorprendida y segui escribiendole a Joe.  
Nessy: Mi amigo.. esta mirando (muy metido no?) jajjaja despues hablamos. Un beso :)  
Joe: dale bonita, hasta mañana 3


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¿Algo que decir Jacob? Digo, porque no entiendo que haces leyendo mis conversaciones si se supone que estas muy concentrado en tu pelicula...-  
-Yo... no, nada. Solamente me dio curiosidad.- me contesto él.  
-¿Curiosidad... de verdad, curiosidad? te juro que no te entiendo.-  
-¿Que no entendes?-  
-Todo, a vos... te juro, no se que hacer. ¿Cuando vas a entender lo que a mi me pasa? Parece que solo te dieras cuenta de lo que a vos te pasa.-  
-¿Crees eso de mi? ¿Pensas que no me doy cuenta lo que te pasa?-  
-Si te dieras cuenta no me alejarias cuando hago esto- dije y lo abrace por la cintura mirandolo a los ojos.- No me correrias cuando hago esto.- y me puse en puntas de pie quedando a muy pocos centimetros de sus labios.- Y me besarias cuando hago esto.- dije y pase mis manos a su cuello, acercandome lo mas posible a su boca.-  
-No es que no quiera, pero..  
-Si queres hacelo y punto.  
Supongo que lo convencí, o no pudo resistirse mas... me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, con tanto cariño y suavidad, mucho mejor de lo que yo había imaginado, y mil veces mejor que los pequeños besos que había podido robarle y que siempre terminaban en él separándose y diciendo que estaba mal. Estaba confundida, aturdida y completamente feliz por su respuesta. Esta vez el beso no terminaba, ninguno queria parar. Nos fuimos maviendo a tientas hasta la cama y me empujo lentamente sin alejarse de mi ni un segundo. Se separo de mí un momento y yo lo volvi a agarrarlo, temiendo que se arrepienta del beso, pero el me dijo que espere y fue a cerrar con llave la puerta.  
-No quiero morir, no asesinado por Edward…- y se volvió hacia mí, me abrazo y suspiro apoyando cara contra la mia.  
-¿Nunca te rendís antes de tener lo que querés no?  
-No… pero no sé si ya tengo lo que quiero, puede que en un rato me digas, eso estuvo mal, y yo no quiero eso. Te quiero a vos, siempre.  
-Sabes que yo también, pero es diferente, quiero que estés bien, y creo que... No se, sos chica y por mas que digas que no lo sos, por más que digas que ya tenés 18 o lo que sea, te faltan cosas que pasar…  
-Que querés que conozca otros chicos, que este con otro, lo haría para demostrarte que estoy lista lo sabes, pero tambien sabés que yo no quiero eso… vos siempre decís que queres que yo sea feliz, pero hay veces que no se nota.-  
-No digas eso, sabés que sos todo para mí.  
-Si lo sé, pero quiero creer que es más que el destino de que me ames, que la imprimación esa… o lo que sea, quiero pensar que es por mí, que me deseas como yo a vos, que te gusto y que no es solo porque me amas desde que nací, de que soy tu sol o lo que digas que se siente…- comencé a decir de corrido, soltando de una vez todo lo que tenía guardado.- Te creo, sé que me querés, fuiste mi hermano, mejor amigo, pero ya quiero algo mas, y lo quiero con vos…-  
No pude seguir hablando porque Jacob comenzó a besarme de una manera que de ser humana me hubiera dejado sin aliento.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaaaaa :D bueno, no muchos están leyendo la historia, pero igual voy a seguir subiendo capítulos porfaa comenten criticas (buenas o malas) asi me ayudan a mejorar la historia! :D y recomiendenla jajaja**_

_**Creo que los capítulos que siguen son mejores que los anteriores! asi que léanlos. Ojala les guste :) **_

_**Vicky! ***************************************************************_

Capitulo 7.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos, pero cuando nos separamos ya era de noche, y se escuchaba el motor de un auto, seguramente el de Charlie y Sue. Rápidamente me pare frente al espejo, acomode mi cabello en una cola de caballo, Jacob se acerco por detrás y me abrazo por la cintura. Me solté de él y estire mejor el acolchado de la cama que habíamos desarreglado, le di un rápido beso y salí de la habitación. La sonrisa de mi rostro escapaba, por más que tratara de contenerla, estaba tan feliz que cualquiera se daría cuenta, mi mayor problema serian papá, con su estúpido poder de escuchar lo que pensamos y Jasper, que sentía lo que los demás. Me volví hacia Jacob.  
-Jake, tenés que pensar en lo que sea, menos en mi…-  
-Si lo decís por Edward, no servirá de nada, sabés que escucha los pensamientos mucho más lejos que el largo de esta casa, el ya lo debe saber.  
¡No!- grite, ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Soy tarada, claro el podía escucharnos mucho más lejos de lo que nos encontrábamos…- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haber salido o no se…  
-No dije nada, porque decidí, que… ya no me importa.-dijo como si fuera que el día estaba soleado.  
-¿Qué?! De verdad… me sorprende que vos…-  
-Es lo que querías, yo también lo quiero.-  
-¡Sí! Obvio que es lo que quiero, es lo que más quiero, pero…-  
-¿Pero qué?, de verdad te digo, Edward no me importa, el ya lo sabe, lo sabe de hace mucho tiempo, sabe que algún día íbamos a estar juntos, no creo que esté de acuerdo en que a tus seis años salgas con alguien de veintidós, pero sabemos que la edad es relativa. ¿No?- riendo por su propia explicación se dirigió escaleras abajo.  
Perpleja, lo segui.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos estaban todos, Charlie, Sue, mamá, Alice, Jass, Emmet, Rose y papá.  
Papá… No quería pasar por esto, creo que ninguna chica quiera, igual estaba segura de que nadie iba a decir nada, hasta que se fueran los invitados, a no ser que Emmet se aburra.  
Charlie hablaba con Emmet sobre futbol, Sue con Alice y Jasper sobre la tormenta que veía venir Alice dentro de uno días, Bella y Edward planeaban una salida de cacería en un rincón con Rosalie, cuando notaron que Jake y yo habíamos llegado, se nos quedaron mirando, yo les sonreí y abrace al abuelo y Sue.  
-Cada vez más grande estas Nessy.-Dijo Charlie que había tomado todas las cosas raras de la familia mucho mejor de lo que esperabamos.- no dejaras de crecer nunca ¿Verdad?  
-No lo sé, creo que me estoy estancando.- Reí, aunque era verdad.  
-La cena esta lista, vengan al comedor.- Dijo Emmet, yo comencé a reir al notar que tenia un delantal de cocina puesto.  
-Emmet, que masculino ese delantal…- le grite. Él rio.  
-Callate enana ¿Vos comes?-  
Mmmm, no lo se, si cocinaste vos, lo dudo.- Reí. - ¿Qué hay?  
-Carne asada con papas, se que te gusta.-  
-Entonces como.-

Durante la cena, no dijeron ni insinuaron nada, pero a Edward siempre se le dio bien esconder lo que le pasaba, era buen actor. Solo comimos Sue, Charlie, Jacob y yo, pero los hombres se ocuparon de acabar con toda la comida, de alguna extraña manera Emmett era un excelente chef. Todos se fueron a sus casas o dormitorios, y me quede sola con mamá, papá y Jacob. ¡PELIGRO!  
Edward, no ahora, no te metas.- escuche que Bella le decía en el oído. Los mire arqueando una ceja.  
Jacob, creo que es hora de que te vayas.- Dijo papá.  
Pero…-replicó él.  
Jake, vete.- dije yo, le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y me fui. Escuche las pisadas de Jacob hacia la puerta y el suspiro de Edward.  
Renesmee, vení, ya.- Me dijo mi padre.  
Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.- Pensé en la cama, para que el me dejara irme, pero sin qurer pensé en mi cama con Jacob, conmigo, juntos, como anteriormente, a la tarde. Escuche el silbido del viento que hizo Edward al salir corriendo, detrás de Jacob. Demonios.  
Corrí detrás de él, pero yo no era tan rápida, mamá si, lo alcanzo, él ya tenia a Jacob agarrado de la muñeca uando yo llegue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenoo tengo un capitulo más... gracias a los que comentaron, todo sirve! :D gracias a los que les gusto! :) me alegro... aunque sean pocos me encanta que al menos uno la lea.**

Capitulo 8.  
Jacob, ¿Qué crees que haces con mi hija? Ya hablamos de esto, ella es pequeña aún…- escuche gritar a Edward mientras corría hacia ellos.  
"Papá, basta, estoy harta de que me trates como a tu bebe" eso lo pensé, no era necesario hablar, él me escuchaba igual. Soltó a Jacob y me miro.  
-No lo hago, solamente yo…- "No sabes que decir, ¿verdad?..." pensé.  
-Ya basta Renesmee, yo… no quiero volver a ver eso.-  
-Entonces no espíes.- Grité. Me di vuelta y corrí a la casa, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
No sabia porque lloraba, solo sabia que estaba harta de no tener privacidad, ni siquiera podía pensar en paz, todo lo veía Edward. Por más que intente reprimir las lagrimas, estas rodaron por mis mejillas, las seque con bronca. Agarre mi celular y mande un mensaje de texto que decía: "Jacob, no me importa lo que digan, voy a hacer lo que sea por estar con vos. Te amo siempre."  
Llore aun mas, tanto que no note cuando Bella entro a mi habitación, no hasta que me abrazo por la espalda.  
-No llores mas amor, todo está bien, todo está bien.- repetía, como cuando era pequeña, bueno, hace menos de 2 años.- Entendelo, Edward no puede aceptar que ya seas tan grande, por más que vos digas que tenés 17 o cuanto sea, para nosotros pasaron tan solo cinco años, entendelo, por favor.-  
-Para vos también pasaron cinco años y no andas queriendo matar a Jacob.- Razoné.  
- Yo confío en Jacob mi propia vida, más de una vez lo hice, pero Edward, para él es diferente… no porque desconfíe de Jake, pero es padre, y ellos suelen portarse así.-  
-No lo entiendo, si confían en Jake, por qué hacen todo tan difícil. Sé que puede ser que sea feo ver a tu hija besando a un chico, que supuestamente tiene diecisiete años más, pero no es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que el mire mis pensamientos.- Dije.  
-Como que te beso, eso no me lo contaste.- Me sonrió, dándome a entender que no le molestaba, más bien, quería que le cuente.  
-Maaaamá.- replique y me sonroje. Escondí rápidamente el rostro en la almohada. Le mostré una pequeña imagen del momento en que yo había besado a Jake.  
-Ah, ¿Eso es lo que Edward vio?- me pregunto por más que yo no la miraba.  
-Vio más que eso…- respondí, asomando parte de mi cara.- Pero eso le pasa por espiar, no tengo la culpa.-  
- Entendé que no lo hace apropósito, no puede evitarlo…-  
- Vos decís eso porque a vos no te escucha, pero pensá, que hubieras hecho si el abuelo hubiera visto cada cosa que hiciste con papá. Sé que no naci del aire.- Se rio con mi comentario.  
-Hija, sé que no sos tonta, que entendés todo, yo misma te hable de eso. Y si, entiendo, si Charlie hubiese visto simplemente un beso con Edward, lo hubiera matado, bueno, si fuese posible. Pero es así, es tu padre, y tenés que aceptar las cosas como son, y el va a tener que aceptar las cosas como son.-  
-Si mamá, se que así son las cosas, que no hay secretos en esta casa, eso no me molesta, pero, entendeme, me da vergüenza…- Sabia que ella me iba a entender, siempre entendía. Pero esta vez era diferente, yo no me entendía a mí misma.  
Tenía varias cosas claras, lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con Jacob, lo segundo, no tener que escondérselo a nadie. Aunque esta segunda parte es fácil cuando no podes esconderlo, porque mágicamente, tu papa le las mentes. (¿A alguien más le pasa? No, eso no es normal. A nadie le pasa.) Sigo, se que amo a mi papa, pero él no entiende, y por más que escuche todo esto no me va a entender, y de la misma manera que el parece de diecisiete y tiene cien, yo tengo cinco y parezco de diecisiete. En mi familia las edades no van como deberían, para nadie, porque la mía tiene que ser la que vale.  
-Renesmee, te dejo dormir, es tarde, ¿si amor? Mañana hablamos.-Se fue hacia la puerta. Y agrego en un susurro apenas audible. - Hablale a Jake, se fue preocupado.  
Me dejo sola en mi cuarto, como ya le había mandado un texto a Jake, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

_**Es un poco corto, pero me parecio que estaba bien cortarlo ahi, va a haber capítulos mas largos igual :) Acuerdense de comentar si lo leen! asi se que modificar. :D Besos Vicky!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9..

Desperté con el golpeteo de mi puerta, me sorprendió el silencio que habitaba la casa, excepto por el latido de un corazón. Casi salte de la cama a abrir la puerta. Me abalance a los brazos de Jacob, como hacía cada vez que lo veía, el levanto los brazos para salvar la bandeja de desayuno que tenía en ellas. Me dio un beso, corto pero dulce y con deseo.  
-Pensé que podía sorprenderte… ¿cómo supiste que era yo? Decime que no lees los pensamientos como Edward.- suplico. Y yo reí…  
-No, pero…- toque el lugar en el que estaba su corazón.- Late.  
- Siempre, y más cuando te veo.- Se estiro para apoyar la bandeja en mi escritorio. Y me dio una nota de papel. Que decía: "Nessy, nos fuimos todos de caza. No te dije porque creo que vas a ir con Jacob hoy (el hecho de que este aquí lo confirma)… Papá no está muy feliz con dejarte "sola" todo el día, pero lo convencí para irnos. Un beso, te ama Mamá."  
-Es la mejor.- dije casi para mí misma.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? A si, te dejo sola con migo.- Me beso un segundo.- ¿Desayunamos?  
-No tengo hambre…- y le guiñe un ojo.  
-Yo si.- me contesto riendo.- Tenemos TODO el día.- me devolvió el guiño. Se sentó en el banquito que había al costado de la cama, tomando un pan y untándolo con dulce. Me senté a su lado en la cama y desayune con él. Pero me sentía sedienta, no de agua justamente.  
Una hora después ya me había cambiado y bañado, nos preparábamos para ir a cazar juntos, aunque el no lo necesitara, lo hacía para acompañarme, el nunca me dejaba sola.  
-Te quiero llevar a un lugar diferente, es un tanto lejos, pero valdrá la pena. ¿Si?-  
-Cualquier lugar con vos vale la pena.- le sonreí- ¿Vamos?  
-Si, seguime.- Dijo, saliendo hasta el jardín. Lo seguí y comenzamos a correr hacia La Push.- Podemos pasar antes por lo de Emily, ella tenía ganas de verte.-  
-No quiero perder el tiempo que tengo con vos, podemos pasar por ahí cuando volvemos, ¿no?- Le dije, haciendo un puchero.  
-Sabes que si, no PUEDO decirte que no.- Resalto el puedo. Yo eso ya lo sabía, y también sabía que quería pasar toda la tarde con él a solas. Debía cazar lo más rápido que pueda, para estar con el más tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al borde del agua me pregunto si me molestaba tener que nadar, le dije que no, había tenido la idea de ponerme una malla, la mejor que tenia. Era bastante reveladora. Vi de reojo como Jake me miraba mientras me sacaba la remera y el pantalón, y los dejaba junto a una roca. El se quito la remera y salto al agua. Yo me quede como tarada mirando su torso desnudo, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto, antes el no usaba remera, las rompía con sus constantes transformaciones, pero ya lo controlaba.  
Nadamos por unos minutos, cruzamos hasta una pequeña playa que había al otro lado del mar. Luego corrimos un par de kilómetros, el en su forma de lobo… desgraciadamente antes de transformarse fue detrás de un árbol. No podíamos hablar, bueno el no podía hablarme a mí, pero yo podía decirle lo que quisiera en su mente. Llegamos a un bosque, lleno de pájaros, alces y…  
-¿Osos?- le pregunte a Jacob.  
-Pensé que te gustaría.- contesto, desde atrás de un árbol.  
-Claro que sí, pero me gustan más los lobos.- Lo fui a buscar, y llegue mientras es se subía los pantalones.- ¿No vas a cazar?  
-Prefiero no cazar, te voy a ver a vos.- me dijo.  
Bien Renesmee, concentración, Jacob no está aquí. Me dije a mi misma. Respire, sentí el olor a los animales herbívoros, no me gustaban, sentí el aroma a sangre que corría por las venas, mucho más pesada, dulce, que me hacia arder la garganta, un oso, a cien metros de donde me hallaba. Corrí hacia allí y salte hacia su cuello, no opuso ninguna resistencia, clave en el mis colmillos fácilmente y comencé a alimentarme


	10. Chapter 10

**No tuve muchas respuestas a los capítulos anteriores, pero voy a subir igual más capítulos :) a los pocos que leen y les gusta gracias por los comentarios :D**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste!**

Capitulo 10.  
Luego de que cacé, nos sentamos en el borde de un acantilado, con el bosque a nuestras espaldas, escuchamos los pájaros volar y animales correr. Nosotros, tranquilos observábamos el rio a nuestros pies, que colgaban de la roca. Yo estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas, mientras, Jacob, me acariciaba el pelo y el rostro con ternura, haciéndome casi dormir.  
Me senté a su lado y lo abrace por la cintura, lo mire con deseo. Él entendió mi mirada enseguida, rozo sus labios con los míos. Yo me arrodille para quedar a su altura, me tomo de la cadera y me sentó en sus piernas.  
-Te amo más que a nada, soy la persona más feliz del mundo desde que naciste, y aun más desde que supe que estabas a salvo, y que nunca te irías de mi lado.- susurro mirándome a los ojos.  
-Gracias, te amo y siempre va a ser así mi Jacob.-  
Me beso como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que se quedo sin aliento. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y los costados de mis piernas, mis brazos, mi rostro, todo menos las partes de mi cuerpo que más pedían ser tocadas, sabía que pasaría algo mas si seguía, decidí seguir.  
Acaricie su rostro con una mano y con la otra tire de su pelo hacia mí. Trace las líneas de su espalda, formadas por los duros músculos de licántropo, seguí por los de su abdomen. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, sus dedos jugando con el broche de mi bikini, sabía que en su mente debatía entre abrirlo o no. "Abrilo ya" pensé.  
-Wau, chica, mantené tus pensamientos en tu mente.- Me dijo Jake riendo. "No puedo creer que dije eso".  
Fue un pensamiento, no se suponía que lo escuches.- le conteste, ruborizándome hasta la muerte. Nos besamos nuevamente, con mayor intensidad y deseo que nunca. Recorrí con mis manos cada centímetro de piel desnuda en el, deteniéndome solo en el borde de su pantalón, al igual que él en mi malla. Cada vez avanzaba más y más.  
Se puso de pie, tirando de mí hacia el bosque nuevamente.  
-No aquí.- dijo, mientras caminaba. Lo seguí.  
-¿No ahora?- dije con miedo de que se arrepintiera.  
-Mmm, si ahora si, ba.. si vos queres.-  
-Sabes que quiero hacer todo con vos.-  
-Si, pero ¿estas lista para eso?- Also las cejas esperando mi respuesta.  
-Con vos si... con vos no tengo miedo.- Le dije con sinceridad.  
-¿Segura? a mi no me molesta esperarte.-  
-Pero no quiero esperar.-  
-¿Estas lista para que tu papá se entere de esas cosas de vos?-  
-Si, si vos estas listo para correr cuando el se entere... - le dije y los dos nos reimos.  
-No lo se, si me acompañas puedo correr a donde sea. Vamos, esta haciendo frio aca.- Dijo y siguió caminando por el bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa este capitulo es bastante corto... ya a partir del 12 se alargan cada vez más :D ademas el doce es... especial (? jajaja leean, comenten, sigan, critiquen, lo que quieran jajaja :D Besos! *-***

Capitulo 11  
Caminamos de la mano hasta que Jacob freno y me dijo que lo espere. Vi como se dirigía hacia un claro entre los árboles. No quería esperar sola allí, así que lo seguí. Cuando me vio caminando hacia él, vino a mí y le levanto entre sus brazos. Me sentí en el cielo, no había un lugar mejor que ese, entre sus brazos y su torso, junto a su boca, que en ese momento rozaba la mía. Me beso todo el camino restante a la cabaña.  
"¿Qué es este lugar?", le pregunte sin hablar, mi boca estaba ocupada por sus labios, que corrió para contestar, mientras me dejaba a su lado nuevamente.  
-Una cabaña, la encontré abandonada hace más de un año, y decidí que podría ser nuestro lugar. ¿Te gusta?- dijo mientras dejaba un juego de llaves en mi mano. Las use para abrir la puerta, quede en shock. Era hermosa, paredes blancas, piso de madera clara, floreros con rosas rojas y blancas, cuadros en las paredes, con escenas de playas y mil lugares más hermosos. Se notaba que llebaba planeando esto hace tiempo por más que se rehusara a estar conmigo. La cabaña era perfecta, principalmente por la persona que estaba a mi lado. Me gire para mirarlo, "Te amo" le dije en pensamientos. Me miro "Yo también" entendí en sus ojos.  
Me llevo de la mano a una habitación, también era blanca y tenía una magnifica vista del bosque. Había más floreros con rosas y había…  
-Pétalos de rosa…- susurre.  
-Si.- contesto suavemente.  
Había una cama blanca, los pétalos iban de la puerta hasta la cama, la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos rojos.  
-Es hermoso.- le dije.  
-Como vos,- pensó un segundo y dijo- no, vos sos más hermosa. ¿Te dije que te amo?  
-Sí, pero me encanta que lo digas, y yo también te amo.- le conteste y fui a sentarme a la cama. Tratando de verme sexy, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos, mientras jugaba con los pétalos de rosa a mí alrededor con mis dedos. Comencé a sentir el calor de sus manos en mi vientre, sus dedos trazando dibujos en el, suaves formas que me volvían loca. Temblé bajo sus manos, tomé una de ellas y tire de él más cerca de mí, subí hasta su cuello. Jacob se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo y me beso. Sentí cada musculo de se cuerpo contrayéndose sobre el mío, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, beso mi cuello y susurro palabras hermosas en mis oídos.  
Recorrí con mis manos su pecho y baje hasta los botones de su jean. Desprendí el primero, él dejo de besarme.  
-¿Estás segura?.- En respuesta junte en mi mente recuerdos y fui enseñándoselos, la primera vez que me acompañó a cazar, cuando le dijo a Bella que estaba imprintado por mí, cuando me contaba cuentos para que me durmiera, la vez que se enfrento a los Vulturis por mi y prometió cuidarme si todo salía mal, cuando e beso por primera vez y automáticamente pidió perdón, nuestro segundo beso, el tercero, cuarto, quinto y cada uno como yo los recordaba, cada roce, caricia, muestra de afecto. Le mostré todo lo que él era para mí. Y le conteste con un simple –Sí.

**Aaaaaa bueno, el capitulo que viene es... diferente. Sigan leyendo y comenten que les parecio!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahora que lo leo otraa vez me hubiera encantado que fuera más largo, pero como lo escribi hace bastante sigue siendo corto como los anteriores... Ya les dije que los que siguen son más largos. :D Espero que les guste este capitulo es especial supongo..**.

Capitulo 12.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si.- No tenía ninguna duda de él.

Me sonrió una vez más, sentí como me derretía ante su cara y sus ojos. El tacto de sus manos me hacia temblar. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta encontrar nuevamente en el broche de mi bikini, esta vez no dudo, el broche se abrió y me quito la parte superior de la malla. Sus labios en mi cuello, bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, sus manos me recorrían y las mías a él. Termine de desabrocharle el pantalón, el se corrió a un costado y se los saco, sin quitarme los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Me miraba con ternura, haciéndome sentir segura, no me hacía notar que estaba desnuda. Lo mire, era tan perfecto y hermoso que me hacía pensar que todo era un sueño.

Jacob volvió a besarme, pero bajando cada vez mas, mi cuelo, mi torso, mi abdomen todo se sentía tan bien, me hizo estremecer y sentir cosas que no puedo describir, cosquillas en la panza, mariposas, no sé, mucho más que eso.

Sentí su cara bajar hasta la altura de mi obligo, dudo y bajo un poco, sus manos que recorrían mis piernas ahora subieron y comenzaron a bajar lentamente mi malla. Cuando me desnudo completamente volvió a besarme, recorrí su cuello con mis labios, su cuerpo con las manos, empecé a bajarle lentamente el bóxer que tenía todavía puesto, me giro para quedar debajo de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se terminaba de desnudar. Quede impresionada por la perfección de su cuerpo, seguí con mis labios la perfección de todo su cuerpo mientras él recorría mi espalda con sus manos suaves.

Fuera de la cabaña se hacía cada vez más oscuro mientras que yo, en mi interior, sentía una luz que nunca antes había tenido, era todo tan hermoso que parecía un sueño. Solo eran nuestros cuerpos y la luna al otro lado de la ventana haciendo todo más perfecto.

-Jacob.-susurre.  
-Ness… te… amo… tanto.- dijo mientras me besaba nuevamente.

Sus manos no tenían frenos, recorrían mis piernas y mis partes más intimas haciéndome delirar de placer, gemí en su boca y note como sonreía complacido ante todo lo que podía causar en mí. Era increíble como su cuerpo se amoldaba completamente al mio, eramos totalmente el uno para el otro.

-Dime que pare en cualquier momento.-

-Te amo.-conteste asegurandole que no dudaba ni un poco de él.

Mientras él se unía a mi cuerpo y se movía lentamente dentro de mí, haciendo que cada movimiento suyo provocara un estremecimiento en mi interior; supe que no podía haber un lugar mejor en el mundo y que no quería estar en ningún lugar que no fuera con él. Repetimos esta escena durante la noche, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que nos amábamos y demostrándolo con mucho más que palabras.

Me desperté con el sonido de los pájaros del bosque y la luz del sol en nuestros cuerpos.

-Jake… Jacob… Despertate amor.-le dije lentamente. Lo observé dormir, era tan lindo, pero debíamos volver a casa, nos habíamos ido hace un día, estarían preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?- me contesto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay que volver.

-¿Es necesario? Acá estoy bien.-contesto riéndose.

-Vamos Jake, van a preocuparse.

-Okeeey.- contesto arrastrando las palabras. Tiro del acolchado y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura para dirigirse al baño, "como si no te hubiera visto" pensé. Lo seguí envolviéndome en la sabana y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- le dije.

-Te aseguro que también fue la mejor para mí.

Abrió una puerta pequeña al costado de pasillo, había un par de jeans y remeras de hombre y de mujer.

-Ponete lo que quieras, volvemos por el bosque, no hay que nadar.- Vi como agarraba un pantalón y una remera blanca y lo imite, tome uno de los pantalones de mujer y una camisa que había. Me vestí ahí mismo, ate la camisa en la cintura, ya que me quedaba grande.

Cuando salió del baño estaba con el pelo mojado y vestido. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta, me mire al espejo, no me veía diferente, pero me sentía otra.

**Espero les haya gustado! Comenten :D igual yayaya subo el que sigue! :)**

Besos Vicky! *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Gracias a los que dejaron reviews del capitulo anterios.. Contesto alguna de las cosas...**

_Carlos: "Cambiar los "vos" por "tu"_  
_Pasa " decis" por dices y la historian se leers mucho mejor"_**No puedo cambiar los vos por tu porque no se hablar de tu... aunque habran notado que se me mezclan algunos dices, en vez de decís, o cosas asi... pero en general uso el "vos" "hacés" "decís" porque es como hablo yo aca (argentina). Espero que entiendan jajaja no me explico muy bien xD**

_"gragon12 11/1/12 . chapter 11_

_me sorprende que ya tuviera listo su nidito de amor espero que tambien aya entrenado su velocidad por que en al casa cullen se abrira la temporada caza de lobo" _**Jacob tenía todo planeado hace mucho tiempo esperando el momento en que Nessie estubiera lista ;) jajajjaa **

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste! (: **

Capitulo 13.

Corrimos hasta la casa de Jacob para saludar a Billy.  
-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?-  
-Bien, ¿vos papá?- le contesto Jake.  
-Como siempre, un dolor aquí otro por allá, pero bien.- Nos sonrió.- Seth paso a verte Jake, le dije que no estabas y pidió que vayas a verlo, cuanto antes.  
-¿No dijo que pasaba?-  
-No, solo dijo que era urgente.  
-Okeey, ¿vamos Ness?  
-Sí, nos vemos Billy.  
Salimos rápidamente a buscar a Seth, cuando llegamos estaban todos los chicos de la manada en la puerta, Emily con Claire. Cuando llegamos Claire corrió a saludarme, éramos muy amigas cuando las dos teníamos la "misma" edad, en realidad ella era más grande que yo, irónica, dado que ella tenía diez y yo supuestamente diecisiete.  
-¿Cómo estas Claire?  
-Bien Ness, ¿vos?-  
-Bien, paseando con Jake, pero Seth dijo que teníamos que venir. ¿Sabes qué pasa?-  
-No, Quil no quiso decirme porque teníamos que venir acá. Pero no importa, ¿Podemos hablar solas?- me dijo Claire mientras miraba de reojo a Quil, me vi a mi misma en ella, me sentí muy identificada con esa mirada, como queriendo esconder algo prohibido.  
-Claro, vamos a la playa. Espera que voy a avisarle a Jake.- Asintió y se fue caminando a la playa.  
-Jake.- Lo llame.- Me voy a la playa con Claire, quiere hablar. Cualquier cosa llamame.- Le di un beso corto y corrí para alcanzar a Claire.  
-Decime… ¿qué pasa?  
-Es Quil, creo que…- vi como se sonrojaba y miraba el suelo.  
-Te gusta ¿Verdad?  
-Creo que si.- se sentó en la arena, me senté a su lado.  
-Es difícil entender todo eso de la imprimación y los lobos, pero tenés que entender que el solo puede ser tu amigo, al menos por ahora.  
Hace poco Quil le había explicado sobre la imprimación, Claire había entendido, pero estaba bastante confundida con el tema.  
-Si… pero si a él le gusto también, ¿o no?, el dice que me ama, que soy lo más importante para él, en las películas eso pasa cuando al chico le gusta la chica. – razono ella.  
-Eso pasa, pero cuando la chica no tiene diez años y el chico casi veinte. Es todo cuestión de esperar, el no va a envejecer y vos si, cuando sea hora van a estar juntos, pero mientras tenés que vivir como la nena de diez que sos. Te entiendo, a mi me paso igual, pero el tiempo pasa.- le intente explicar.  
-¡No es justo! Vos creciste rápido, ¡No es justo!- me grito, mientras le caían unas lagrimas por las mejillas. Se levanto y salió corriendo a la casa.  
-¡No! Claire, esperá.- le grite, vi como Quil la veía pasar llorando y corría tras ella. Jacob vino hacia mí.  
-¿Qué le paso?- me pregunto, le mostré nuestra conversación.- Ya veo, no, no te pongas mal Nessy, no es tu culpa.- Me dijo al ver que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Me abrazo con suavidad. –No es tu culpa.- me susurro en el oído.  
-Lo sé, pero es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla, y no puedo, se lo que le pasa y es horrible.-  
-Lo lamento, de verdad, sé que es feo tener que esperar a que la otra persona crezca, yo viví lo mismo. Pero no podemos hacer nada.  
-Sí, ya se. Bueno… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos?- le pregunte.  
-Leah… se fue, desapareció. Y Sue está preocupada, por eso Seth fue a buscarme, para que lo ayude a buscarla. Pero recién llamo Leah diciendo que está en una ciudad, y que no va a volver, no soporta todo esto.  
-¿Qué, ver a Sam y Emily? Pensé que lo había superado…-  
-No es solo eso…- me interrumpió.- Según Seth tengo que ver yo también.  
-¿Vos? ¿En qué?  
-Leah… al parecer… ahora… estaba… enamoradademi.- me dijo Jacob, tan nervioso que no llegue a entender bien.  
-¿Leah qué?  
-Está enamorada de mí, o eso dice Seth.- Me explico mirando el suelo.  
- Leah enamorada de vos.- Repetí, no podía creerlo, no creía que estuviera bien enojarme con Jacob, pero se me hacía casi imposible contenerme.- ayuda a Seth a buscarla, yo tengo que volver a casa. Nos vemos.  
Después de decir eso, le di un corto beso en los labios y Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, escuche el grito de Jacob que decía "Renesmee espera" pero no frené.

Cuando llegue a casa se encontraban conversando en la puerta Edward, Emmet y Jasper. Oh, no. Pensé. Papá me miró.  
Renesmee ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto. Eso hizo que varias imágenes vinieran a mi mente, intente pensar en otra cosa pero no pude. Vi la cara de mi padre, estaba en shock. Emmet y Jasper me miraron.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- repitió Emmet con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper lo miro con un gesto de desaprobación.  
-Papá… no es lo que parece.- le dije, el seguía sin mirarme.- papá, no hagas esto. ¡Papá!- le grite, el me miró.  
-No puedo creer esto, pensé que Jacob…pensé que él entendía, no estás lista.-  
-Okey, creo que me voy a buscar a Rose, ¿Vienes Jasper?- dijo Emmet, y ambos se fueron dejándome sola con mi papá.  
-No digas eso, no sabes lo que puedo o no hacer. Es mi vida ¡No te metas!- le grite y salí corriendo hasta mi habitación. Cuando cruce la sala todos me miraron, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmet, pero solo Rose me siguió.

**Ojala les haya gustado! Kisses :D **

**Vicky*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por los comentarios! :D espero que les guste este cap...**

Capitulo 14.

-Renesmee, déjame entrar.- Decía Rosalie una y otra vez detrás de la puerta. Cansada de escuchar sus suplicas me levante, le abrí la puerta y volví a acostarme en la cama. Rose solo entro y se sentó a mi lado.  
-¿Qué sucede mi niña?- me pregunto. No le conteste.- Sabés que podes contarme todo a mí, lo sabés.  
-Sí, ya sé.- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.  
-Entonces contame, ¿Qué paso?  
-Yo… estoy saliendo con Jake, ¿sabías?- ella asintió.- bueno ayer estuve… con él.- Sentí como me sonrojaba.  
-Ah, ya veo. Y eso es lo que molesto a Edward.  
-Si…  
-¡Contame!  
-Roseee  
-Sí, si, si sí… CON TA ME! Al menos que hicieron antes de … bueno, ya sabes, eso no quiero saber, pero dónde, fue bueno, que dijo… algo.  
-Okeeeey, mmmm. Fuimos a cazar a un bosque, algo lejos, no sé bien donde, había osos, cazé yo, el me miro. Después fuimos a un acantilado o algo así, y nos sentamos por ahí. Después seguimos corriendo hacia un lugar, una cabaña, yo no sabía ni que existía. Y era hermosa… muy hermosa.  
-Mostrame.- Dijo Rose sonriendo. Le mostré una imagen de la cabaña por afuera, y algunas de las habitaciones.  
-La verdad que se esmero bastante el perro.  
-¡Rose! No le digas así.- La reté.  
-Upss. Es la costumbre, aunque cada vez me cae menos mal.- Dijo y rio.- Jacob te quiere mucho, se nota.  
-Sí, fue muy dulce, todo. Lo amo tía, se que lo amo.  
-Me alegra que seas tan feliz con él. Pero no me gusta que llores, tenés que estar feliz.  
-Sí, ya sé, pero mientras papá se comporte así, no voy a poder.  
-Pero, no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que paso esta vez? Porque me imagino que no le contaste vos.  
-Digamos que pensé demasiado en Jacob y… bueno, sabes cómo es, en esta casa no se puede pensar.  
-Te aseguro que te entiendo, cuando éramos solo Edward, Carlisle y yo era insufrible.  
-¿Solo ustedes tres? Nunca me contaron eso. ¿Qué pasaba?  
-Claro, al primero que convirtió Carlisle fue a Edward, y luego me convirtió a mí, cuando casi muero. Luego convirtió a Esme, yo lo elegí a Emmet y al final llegaron Alice y Jasper. Lo de tu mamá ya lo sabés. En fin… el problema era que yo no entendía como Edward no me quería, estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos me adoraran cuando era humana, que esperaba que él me amara, pero nunca nos llevamos muy bien, ahora puede que este todo mejor, pero antes de tener a Emmet acepto que yo era más molesta aún. Y bueno, por eso no soportaba que Edward escuchara mis pensamientos, cuando pensaba en él, aunque nunca me gusto quería gustarle.  
-Yo… no sabía eso. Sé que no soy la única a la que le puede molestar eso, que todos aprendieron a aceptarlo, pero no quiero que mi papá sepa lo que hago con mi novio ¡NO QUIERO! Y no quiero acostumbrarme, es algo mío que él no tiene porque saber.  
-¿Pasaba algo más no? Porque te enojaste muy rápido como para lo feliz que tendrias que estar...-  
-Jacob... no se, es raro.-  
-¿Ya se pelearon?-  
-No, pero... me entere que a Leah le gusta él o esta enamorada o algo asi... y como que no me gusto. Aun que se que no tiene la culpa, me molesta.  
-No es que yo sea la mayor simpatizante de Jacob, pero él no puede hacer nada con lo que sienta Leah. Y tambien sabes que lo que siente Jacob por vos nunca va a cambiar... esas cosas raras de licantropos.-  
-Parece que si te cae mejor...- dije sonriendo.- Tenes razon, con él no me puedo enojar.  
-Renesmee, creo que lo mejor va a ser que ahora te duermas, y mañana más tranquila hablas con Edward. Ahora llama a Jacob para tranquilizarte y arreglar todo con él.  
-Sí, es lo mejor, mañana hablo con papá y veo que hago. Gracias Rose.- le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue.

Llame a Jacob a su casa, él nunca tenía su celular prendido.  
-Hola Jake.  
-Hola Ness.- Note algo triste su voz.  
-Yo… siento lo de hoy a la tarde, fui una estúpida al irm…  
-No, ya está. Ya paso, todo está bien, no importa.  
-¿Leah, volvió?  
-No, pero Seth hablo con ella por teléfono y al parecer está bien.  
-Ah, me alegro… Yo…  
-Que pasa. Te noto rara.  
-Cuando llegue… estaba pensando en vos, en nosotros, y me cruce a Edward…- espere que comprendiera.  
-Y eso… ¡Mierda! Edward va a matarme, ¿verdad?  
-No se… no hable con él, me grito un poco y me fui corriendo. Y hable con Rose.  
-GRAAAN ayuda.- ironizo.  
-No seas malo, ella es la que más me entiende y me ayuda, ella me dijo que era tonto enojarme por lo de Leah, y me dijo que lo mejor era llamarte para que no estemos mal. Ella quiere que estemos bien, juntos.  
-¿Si? Wau, no lo esperaba de la rubia.  
-Saben que odio que usen esos apodos que se tienen.- dije y comencé a reír.  
-Quiero verte… ¿Pensás que si apareciera ahora moriría antes de llegar a vos?  
-No se… pero no te arriesgaría así. Aunque, también quiero verte. Sé que Rose te ayudaría, o me ayudaría, como sea.  
-Puede ser, pero Edward nos mataría a todos juntos. Aunque vale la pena arriesgarme por vos, creo que prefiero disfrutarte vivo que como fantasma…- Se rio y yo le sonreí al aire. Sentí un golpeteo en la puerta.  
-Llaman a la puerta, espera…

-Hola oso, ¿Qué quieres?- dije al ver a Emmet al otro lado de la puerta.  
-Enana, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Rose me pidió que te diga que mañana quieren ir de compras con Alice y esperan que las acompañes.- Dijo al estilo grabadora, y sonrió.- Suerte.  
-Pero… mañana iba a… a…  
-Salir con Jacob.- completo mi frase. Asentí.- No es buena idea privar a Alice de una salida de compras, se pone agresiva. Que él valla con ustedes.  
-¿De verdad… Jacob y Rose? Te imaginas…- comencé a reír.- Espera Emmet.

-Jacob, tengo que arreglar algo con Alice y Rose, después hablamos, ¿Si?  
-Okeey, ya te extraño. Te amo Nessy.  
-Yo también te amo.- mire de reojo a Emmet que reía.  
-¿Esta Emmet?  
-Sí, Bye Jake.  
-Chau bombón.- Me lo imagine giñando un ojo, como hacía en broma siempre, reí sola. Corté el teléfono.

-Dejando de lado la parte dulce y empalagosa… Así que… ¿Estas saliendo con Jacob? ¿Es oficial?- preguntó riendo.  
-Sí. Volviendo al tema de antes… ¿Rose y Alice, dónde están?  
-Alice está jugando ajedrez con tu papá y Rose esta diseñando un vestido, creo, algo así.  
-Bueno, voy a ir a preguntarles sobre mañana.

Abajo, efectivamente, Alice jugaba en silencio con Edward al ajedrez, cuando termino el partido, luego de tres movidas y de que papá tirara su propio Rey en señal de derrota, le pregunte a Alice sobre lo que planeaban para el día siguiente, fuimos juntas a buscar a Rosalie para planear la inevitable salida.

**dejen sus comentarios! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Me desperté temprano ese lunes, a eso de las seis, todavía faltaba más de una hora para tener que ir al colegio. Prepare todo lo que tenía que llevar, me di una ducha y baje a desayunar. No había nadie por allí, supuse que mis padres se habrían ido a nuestra casa para estar solos, hace algún tiempo yo vivía en la casa Cullen porque era más divertida y más moderna, ellos de vez en cuando se iban a la del bosque. Alice y Jasper estaban en su habitación seguramente, y escuchaba a Rose y Emmet hablar en el garaje. Supuse que Rose estaría arreglando algún auto y Emmet mirando. Seguramente me escucharon, porque se callaron y me llamaron.

-Renesmee.- escuche a Rosalie.

-Enanaaaa- a Emmet.

-Voy oso.- grite, tome una barrita de cereal de la alacena y fui al garaje a ver que precisaban.- ¿Qué pasa?... Wau.- dije al ver el magnífico auto sobre el que estaba trabajando Rosalie.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Emmet.

-Claro, es genial. Rose, no crees que es un poco rosa para vos... ¿?- pregunte.

-No es para mí, boba, es para ti.- Dijo como comentando el clima.

-¡Feliz no cumpleaños enana!-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? No puede ser… yo… wau. ¿de verdad?

-Sí, ¿te gusta?

No pude responder, era un increíble Audi TT rosa, rosa chicle, por dentro era negro, lo reconocía porque era el auto que quería desde que lo había visto cuatro meses atrás, con Rosalie en California.

-Se pasan, no puede ser, no puede ser.

-Basta o te lo saco.- dijo Emmet.

-Me alegra que te guste, no es demasiado ¿No?- dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba.

-No, es genial. Pero… pero aún no tengo registro… no lo fui a sacar.

-Tengo todo pensado, en la ciudad nadie te va a preguntar, tu abuelo no te hará una multa. Y para afuera de la ciudad… Tomá.- Me dio un sobre con las palabras Renesmee Cullen. Lo abrí, había una licencia de conducir a mi nombre y las llaves, adornadas con un llavero pequeño en forma de auto rosa.

-Gracias, son los mejores.

-No se lo digas a Alice y Jasper, o si, si, diles.- dijo Emmet mientras me abrazaba.

-Creo que se te hace tarde para el colegio…-

-No creo- sacudí las llaves.- ¿Saben de esto Bella y Edward?-

-Si, y están de acuerdo, casi… no querían que sea TAN ostentoso.-

Reí y fui a buscar las cosas para el colegio y el cable para conectar mi Ipod al estéreo del auto. De las cosas en el asiento del acompañante, me subí al auto, sobre el asiento del acompañante habia un par de lentes de sol pero pense que usarlos ya sería demaciado, y arranque. ¡GE NIAL!

Baje la ventanilla y les tire un beso mientras me iba con la música a todo volumen hacia el colegio, era temprano, tenia veinte minutos para llegar, sabía que Alison iba al colegio caminando, porque vivía cerca, la llame por teléfono y le dije que pasaba a buscarla. Vi su cara cuando llegue con el auto, no lo podía creer, al igual que yo.

Subió al auto y lo admiro.

-No-Puede-Ser.-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, ¿no es genial?

-Sí, mucho más que eso… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Mis tíos, me lo regalaron de anticipo de cumpleaños número dieciocho… aun no lo creo.

-Ni yo.

Llegamos al colegio, obviamente todos nos miraban, éramos dos chicas de 17 años en un increíble Audi TT rosa. Bajamos sintiéndonos estrellas de Hollywood, y eso que estando en Forks eso era difícil. Puse la alarma del auto al estilo película y caminamos juntas hasta encontrarnos a Joe, Chad y Christopher.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Alison.

-Hola.- dije yo.

-Hola chicas.- Contestaron los tres, sin dejar de mirar el auto del que acabábamos de bajarnos.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Conny, llegando en ese momento.

-¡Si!- conteste con muchísima alegría. Comenzó a vibrar mi celular.- Perdón.

-Hola Jake.

-Ness, ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz, muy feliz… No vas a adivinar que paso…

-A que si…

-No creo.

-Te regalaron un súper auto rosa chillón.- esto último lo escuche a mis espaldas. Gire para verlo, definitivamente ese iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

-Vine a saludarte, te extrañaba.- Vi como miraba a mis amigos.

-Vení, te los presento. Ellas son Alison y Conny- señale a las chicas. Lo saludaron con una sonrisa.- y ellos son Joe, Chad y Christopher.- Los señale.

-Hola. – Vi como miraba a Joe con cuidado, y Joe le devolvía la mirada, había rencor escondido ahí. No me importaba.

-Hola.- contestaron todos, vi la cara de las chicas al ver a Jacob, era mucho mas grande de lo que ellas pensaban y más lindo, pero MIO, pense.

-Alice quiere ir a comprar cosas... yo preferiria ir a la casa del bosque con vos.- le dije bajito a Jacob.

-Aa, yo pensaba pasar la tarde con vos, tenia cosas que contarte sobre Leah...- dijo para llamarme la atencion.

-Leah... ¿volvió?-

-No, pero hable con ella. No es lo que parecia.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensan entrar a clases?- Nos llamo el director.

-Señor Dippet, ya vamos.- Mis compañeros comenzaron a ir y yo me despedí de Jacob con un beso corto y tierno en los labios.

-¿Te paso a buscar después del cole, por La Push?- le pregunte.

-¿No era tarde de chicas?-

-Mi idea era que fuera de chicas y novio. si queres.- le dije.

-Ok, voy a ir, pero no esperes que me quede a decirle a Rosalie lo linda que se ve.-

-No quiero eso, a mi sola me tenes que decir...

-Señorita Cullen, apúrese.- dijo el director.

-¡Ya voy!- le grite a Dippet.

-¿Tenes que ir no?

-Si, pero cuando salgo voy a buscarte.- dije y me puse de puntitas para acercarme a su boca. El se acerco para besarme..

-Renesmee Williams. ¿Entra o se va?- dijo el director parandose al lado nuestro.

-Entrá.- contesto Jacob y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Chau, nos vemos.- le acaricie la mejilla y le dije 'te amo'.- Sali corriendo al colegio.

-Chau.- le dije, el me giño un ojo y me tiro un beso con la mano, mientras me iba.

-Primero con la madre y despues con la sobrina.- escuche como susurraba el director.

Cuando entre al curso todos me miraron, 'me encanta esto, creo que me estoy contagiando de Rose' pensé.

-Chicos, saquen el libro de Historia Universal y empiecen a leer el capitulo dos.- dijo el profesor.

Saque mi libro de la mochila y comencé a buscar el capitulo dos. Chad que se sentaba a mi lado ese día, comenzó a preguntarme por el auto y a hablar del colegio.

Se me pasaron rápido las cinco horas de clases, les ofrecí a mis amigos llevarlos a sus casas, Alison y Conny iban a ir al cine y las pasaban a buscar, los chicos aceptaron. Los tres iban a la casa de Chris, vivía casi llegando al fin de Forks, igualmente era cerca. Después de dejarlos, fui hasta La Push a buscar a Jacob.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no tiene nada muy importante para la historia pero es divertido :) Dejen Reviews !**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias por los comentarios :D y por las correcciones! son cosas que se me pasan uppss! Espero que les guste! :)**_

Capitulo 16.

Era el mejor día de mi vida… sin contar el sábado que había pasado… íbamos juntos en el auto, Jacob y yo, escuchando música, cantando y riendo. Cuando llegamos a la casa le dije que me acompañara de compras con Alice y Rosalie.  
-¿De verdad? No voy a ser de mucha ayuda, y lo más probable es que sea un estorbo. Pero si vos queres que yo valla...  
-Ya hable con Rose y Alice, ellas dijeron que podías venir…- vi que la idea de pasar todo el dia con mis tias comprando no era del agrado de Jake- Pero supongo que preferís que nos veamos después ¿no?  
-La verdad, si…me conoces bien.- Rio.- Pero a la noche, hacemos algo, si o si.-

Pensé en que podíamos hacer a la noche, algo diferente. Tuve una genial idea.  
-Ya sé que hacer hoy a la noche, cuando vuelva de… no sé a dónde vamos a ir… te paso a buscar y salimos. ¿Sí?  
-Está bien… chica misteriosa.- Me beso y bajo del auto. Yo baje también y corrí a tomar su mano mientras pensaba en lo que podiamos hacer a la noche. Entramos a la casa y estaban mis padres hablando con Jasper.  
-Hola,-saludamos. Mire a Edward, el nos miraba. "No hagas un escándalo, por favor" pensé. El asintió levemente y me sonrió.  
-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio hija?- pregunto mi mamá.  
-Bien ma, ¿donde están Alice y Rose?  
-Arriba Ness.-Contesto Jasper.  
-Bueno, voy a ir a preguntarles que vamos a hacer. ¿Venís Jacob?  
-¿No van a almorzar chicos?- pregunto Edward.  
-No se… ¿Jacob querés algo? Yo me voy a hacer un sándwich…  
-Dale, vamos.  
En la cosina Jacob me dijo bajito que me iba a extrañar y que me amaba, aunque los dos sabiamos que todos podian escuchar hasta el vuelo de una mosca, pero hacia parecer que era intimo decirlo en susurros... le respondi que yo tambien, pero que intentaria volver lo más rapido posible y que parte de lo que comprara sería para el... no explique mas porque podia llegar a pensar demaciado y seria un problema con Edward.

Un rato después ya estábamos en mi auto camino a Seattle, era un día nublado, como la mayoría de las veces. El viaje fue bastante largo, una hora o dos. Cuando llegamos Alice me pregunto que era lo que queria comprar primero, ella sabia que necesitaba ropa porque gran parte ya no me quedaba, aunque hacia meses no crecia, la mayoria de mis vestidos eran o muy infantiles o no me entraban. Le dije que necesitaba ropa de adulta, de mujer.  
-¿Para Jacob?- pregunto sonriendome.  
-Quizá.- conteste y las tres reimos.  
-Es decir que quieres verte sexy para él. Creo que podemos empezar por lo mas importante.- dijo señalando con la cabeza una casa de lenceria. Hizo que me ruborizara, pero asenti. Le habia prometido algo especial a Jake y eso ayudaria.  
En la tienda elegi, con ayuda de Rose y Alice, que entendian más de seduccion que yo, varios conjuntos de encaje de diferentes colores, todos muy hermosos.  
-No puedo ver sobre vos o Jacob, pero estoy segura que esto lo dejara con la boca abierta... y bueno, a Edward no le va a gustar mucho.- dijo sosteniendo un corpiño de encaje negro sobre rojo.  
-Wow, es espectacular Alice.- dije, era perfecto para una gran noche.  
-El chucho seguramente va a adorarlo... aunque no creo que dures mucho con eso puesto.- Dijo Rosalie, Alice la miro como reprimiendola. Las tres reimos.  
-Bueno, creo que con eso alcanza y sobra.- Dije mirando todo lo que habiamos escojido.  
-Supongo que si, siempre se puede volver por más.-  
-Si, claro Alice. Ya paguemos y vamos a la ropa, que no tenemos toda la vida.

Despues de pagar todos en ese local fuimos a uno de vestidos donde elegi un par de vestidos casuales para todos los dias y unos mucho mas atrevidos y sexys para usar con Jacob. Elegi en otras tiendas pantalones, shorts, remeras, camperas y cosas para usar en el colegio y en la playa. Y zapatos, muchos zapatos.  
-Al menos no heredaste la antipatia por la moda de Bella.-  
-Y a ella si le gusta usar tacones.- Agrego Rose.  
-Si, yo amo todo esto... pero tengo que volver temprano. Necesito planear la noche con Jake.- Les explique y les pedi ayuda.  
-Pero ¿Cuál es tu idea?- dijo Alice.  
-No se, en eso quiero ayuda… no se me ocurre nada, pero no quiero ir a cenar o hacer algo común.- respondí.  
-Bueno, pensemos en algo loco ¿?- dijo Rosalie.  
-No sé, algo romántico, pensaba… Alice, ¿Estará despejado el cielo hoy a la noche?  
-Sí, y por lo que vi habrá muchísimas estrellas, algunas fugaces, puedes hacer un picnic.  
-Sí, pensé en eso, pero ¿Cómo hago que sea especial?  
-Armemos todo ahora, vamos.

Fuimos a toda velocidad hasta la tienda nuevamente y compramos todo para la noche, elegí un mantel negro con detalles blancos en los bordes, dos copas muy hermosas junto con un juego de platos y cubiertos, para dos, la cena y otras cosas más.  
Luego volvimos a Forks, llegamos a eso de las ocho de la noche. Llame a Jacob para decirle que iba a pasar por su casa a las nueve. Me había olvidado de avisarle a papá y mamá que iba a salir. Ups.

-Mamá…  
-¿Qué pasa Nessy?  
-Hoy a la noche voy a ir a cenar con Jacob… ¿No te molesta, no?  
-Renesmee tenés que pasar algo de tiempo con tu familia también, Jacob no es el único al que le importas…  
-Mamá…- dije en modo de reproche.  
-Bella, deja que Renesmee salga hoy con su novio, mañana estará con nosotros, ¿verdad hija?- dijo Edward sorpresibamente.  
-Si… si, claro que me quedo mañana, pero déjenme ir hoy… -hice puchero al mejor estilo Alice.  
-Esta bien, ya saca esa cara… hoy vas, pero mañana salimos los tres juntos. ¿Entendido?  
-SIIIII, GRACIAS! Me voy a cambiar.- Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y corri a mi habitación. —


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenooo subo un capitulo más! espero que este les guste (: Gracias por los comentariooos !**

* * *

Capitulo 17.

Estaba en la habitación con Rose decidiendo que ponerme cuando tocaron a la puerta…  
-¿Quién?- pregunte.  
-Edward, ¿puedo?  
-Yo me voy, déjate eso puesto, te queda genial.- dijo Rosalie sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación dejando entrar a mi papá.  
-Estas muy linda, hija.  
-Gracias, ¿Qué pasa?  
-yo… creo que nos debemos una charla, ¿no lo crees?  
-Sí, pero no es el momento, tengo que irme…  
-Será rápido, ¿Sí?  
-Bueno…  
-Yo me quería disculpar… no tendría que haber reaccionado así. Pero entendeme, para mí solo pasaron cinco años, no es fácil aceptar que ya sos una mujer, y menos que vos… ya… ya sabes, tienes sexo con Jacob.  
-Pará, por favor, basta. Está bien, te perdono. Pero no quiero hablar de eso con vos. Y dudo que vos quieras hablarlo con migo.  
-Renesmee… sos mi hija, quiero hablar de todo con vos… aunque supongo que no tanto de eso. Pero no puedo evitar escuchar tus pensamientos y los de él, aunque muchas veces me gustaria... no te das una idea de cuantas veces... hablemos, ¿si?  
"¡No! No de eso." Pensé. -Me da verguenza.- dije suplicante.  
-Está bien, entiendo.- supongo que tampoco tenia ganas de explicarme como usar un preservativo con Jake... ok, escuchas lo que pienso. "perdooon". Dije al ver la cara de horror que ponía ante la frase "preservativo con Jake".  
-Al menos se que sabes que son y pensas como usarlos.- me dijo.  
-¿Me dejas que termine de cambiarme? Se me hace tarde.- Dije vergonsoza. Él asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.  
Mire el reloj faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve, tenía que apurarme. Me puse las botas de taco alto que me había comprado esa tarde, ya tenía puesto el conjunto de ropa interior que había elegido con Alice, una musculosa blanca de tiritas y un jean clásico. Estaba vestida normal, pero sexy a la vez, supuse que un vestido en el bosque no era lo mejor, pero no me puede reusar a los tacos. Era perfecto para la noche que planeaba, al aire libre.  
Me maquille un poco, natural supongo. Marque con la buclera un poco más los rulos de la punta del pelo, me lo había dejado suelto lacio en la parte superior con rulos abajo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Jacob estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no había de que preocuparse, el era Jacob, mi Jacob.  
-Estás preciosa.- dijo en cuanto toque a su puerta y abrió.  
-Gracias.- dije ruborizándome.- Vos también estas muy lindo.- Le sonreí, era cierto, estaba muy lindo, tenia puesta una remera blanca, que se ajustaba perfectamente contra sus músculos, y un jean que le quedaba genial.  
-¿Vamos?- le pregunte.  
-¿Dónde?  
-Es una sorpresa.

Subimos al auto y maneje hasta el lugar que había arreglado con Rose y Alice, para que arreglaran todo. Estacione el auto al costado de la carretera.  
-¿El bosque?- pregunto extrañado.  
-Si, tenemos que caminar un poquito. Hasta allí.- Señale una luz que se veía en medio de los arboles.  
-Está bien, vamos.- Me tomo la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el lugar iluminado por muchas velas.  
Era más lindo de lo que esperaba, Alice se había lucido en la decoración. Había velas marcando el borde del pequeño claro del bosque, sobre una mesita, con el mantel y cubiertos que yo había elegido. En otra mesa más pequeña había una botella de champagne y dos copas. Había una computadora pasando música en volumen bajo, unos almohadones y una frazada negra en un costado, una heladera de camping.

-Wau, te esmeraste.- Dijo Jacob y se giro para besarme.- Todo es perfecto, vos sobre todo.  
-Gracias, no dejo de decir eso ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, y no entiendo porque lo decís tanto, yo debería agradecerte.- Me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que me paraban el corazón.  
-Tonto, ¿comemos?  
-Sip, ¿Qué hay?  
-No estoy segura. Rosalie cocinó, no llegue con el tiempo, perdón.  
-Espera… no o habrá envenenado, ¿no?  
-Supongo que no.- Solté una carcajada, fui hacia la mesa, el vino detrás de mí y me corrió la silla para que me siente en ella. Tomo la botella de la mesita, la abrió, sirvió las copas y me dio una a mi.- Brindemos.- dijo y se sentó frente a mí.  
-Mmmm, yo brindo por… nosotros, porque hoy sea una noche mágica, porque siempre estemos juntos.-dije.  
-Yo por vos, porque le diste luz a mi vida, porque sos lo más importante que tengo y porque te amo.- Me incline sobre la mesa para alcanzar sus labios  
Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos un momento, yo rompí el silencio.  
-Parece mentira…  
-¿Qué?  
-Todo esto, vos, yo, nosotros.- le sonreí y continué.- La noche, es todo tan perfecto que parece mentira, pensar que hace dos semanas sufría por no poder estar con vos, y ahora…  
-Ahora estoy solo para vos, siempre estuve, pero antes era… ¿complicado?  
-Somos raros, todos, vos mitad humano mitad lobo, yo mitad humana mitad vampira. En conclusión, más raro imposible.  
-Somos raros, sí, pero entre nosotros nos parecemos, los dos somos mitad algo. Y los dos somos hermosos.- Dijo giñando un ojo. Ambos reímos.  
-Voy a ver que hay para que comamos.- Me levante y busque en la heladera, había unas botellitas de gaseosa, una botella de vino, otra de champagne y una de vino blanco, pero no había comida. De repente apareció Alice con dos bandejas plateadas.  
-Tomá, nos pareció mejor que sea comida caliente. Suerte, cualquier cosa llamame al celular.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y desaprecio dejándome con las bandejas en la mano. Gire y mire a Jacob, me sonrió. Fui a la mesa y abri levante la tapa de una de las bandejas, había dos platos milanesa con papas fritas, no era muy gurmet pero a los dos nos encantaba, no eramos demaciado finos que digamos.  
-Genial.- Agarre un plato para mi y le di uno a él.- ¿Vino, gaseosa o agua?  
-Gaseosa, vino con milanesa no queda bien.  
Me levante y traje una botella de gaseosa y una de vino blanco, para mí.  
-Yo prefiero vino, no creo que quede tan mal.- Lo abrí y me serví.- Ademas, hoy planeo divertirme ¿Querés?  
-Está bien.- me alcanzo su copa, serví en las dos. Me tome mi copa entera en un segundo.- Tranquila, no quiero que vomites, arruinaría la noche.  
-No voy a vomitar, pero me gusta este vino. Y ademas, se que nada puede arruinarla.

* * *

**_Dejen reviews! Ojala les haya gustado :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo! :D _**

* * *

Capitulo 18.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y seguíamos tomando vino, fui a la heladera a buscar otro y ya había más botellas que antes. No sé cuantas botellas nos tomamos, pero llego un momento que no podíamos estar parados quietos, gritábamos y reíamos muchísimo.

-Estt…as borrach-a.

-A… porque vos… no.- Reímos mas.-Vamos a acostarnos.

-Pero no quiero dormir.- dijo quejándose Jake con voz de nene pequeño.

-No tengo piensado dormir.- Dije lo más seductoramente que pude con el estado que tenía, mire la botella de champagne que tenía en la mano y tome un trago más.

-¿Me das…?-

-No sé, no sé… vas a tener que hacer algo por mí.-

-Lo que quieras, pero dame.-

-Te doy lo que quieras... pero quiero algo a cambio.-

-Soy todo tuyo.- Dijo guiñando y mordiendose el labio.

Le di la botella y me acerque a él. Metí mis manos abajo de su remera y se la levante, él alzo los brazos para que se la pueda saca, estabamos cada vez mas calientes. Jacob tomo un trago y me devolvio la botella, imitandome me saco la remera.

-Gracias, ya tenia calor... aunque del todo no se me paso.- Dije mientras me sacaba el cinto y lo pasaba por atras de su cuello. El se acerco a mi y me beso, parecia desesperado. Me comia la boca casi literalmente, mordiendo mis labios y yo los de él. Nunca podria cansarme de besarlo, era perfecto, su temperatura, su olor, su piel... todo hacia que lo ame cada vez más.

-Tee amoo.- dije alejandome un milimetro de él y sonriendo. -Estas muuuu… uuuy bueno.-

Salte para abrazarlo con mis piernas por la cintura y lo bese denuevo. Él me sostuvo las piernas acariciandolas con sus manos y se movio sin direccion girando.

Chocamos con fuerza contra un arbol, a ninguno le hizo daño, bueno... al arbol si, que temblo y cayeron algunas hojas. Su risa resono por el bosque y me hizo reir tambien... quiza por el alcohol un poco. Le bese el cuello mientras el reia, segui por su oreja mordiendole el lovulo de la oreja, senti como se estremecia cuando hice eso, haciendo que yo me ponga a mil.

Como pudimos estiramos una frazada en el suelo sin separarnos, luego caimos juntos sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos. Senti sus manos que bajaban de mi espalda hasta el borde de mis pantalones y jugaban con el boton hasta abrirlo. Imitandolo le desabroche el pantalon. Nos arrodillamos como pudimos para quitarnos lo que nos quedaba de ropa. Lo mire y pense que nada podia ser más hermoso que Jacob desnudo.

-Sos tan hermosa... nunca pense que podía ser tan feliz. Gracias.- dijo abrazandome.

-Tenés que dejar de agradecerme.- Le dije con el menton apoyado en su hombro, al fin y al cabo el había hecho de mi infancia la mejor y estaba haciendo que sea la mujer más feliz de todas con el amor me daba todos los dias. Toque su mejilla para trasmitirle como me sentia, era mucho más de lo que podia decirle o demostrarle con palabras o besos. -Te amo y te elijo para siempre, no tenes nada que agradecerme.

-Soy el hombre más feliz desde que naciste, tengo mucho que agradecer.- Dijo y me beso nuevamente, caimos juntos sobre el suelo.

Quedo sobre mi, sentí como cada parte de su cuerpo rozaba con el mio. Como sus musculos se contraian y estiraban mientras el me acariciaba, como su piel se erizaba con mi tacto, pero no por mi temperatura, sino por lo que le causaba yo. Al mimo tiempo el me acariciaba todo el cuerpo y me exitaba cada vez más. Sentí como sus labios y lengua recorrian mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura, como su boca exploraba en todas las partes que yo deceaba que me toque. Él sabia todo lo que yo queria.

Hicimos el amor como nunca hasta ese momento, quiza el alcohol nos animaba a decirle al otro lo que realmente queriamos y tambien a mostrarnos más sueltos, de lo unico que estoy segura es de haber sentido demaciado amor, de ser humana explotaria pense justo antes de dormirme en sus brazos.

Desperté por la luz del sol y el ruido de los pájaros sobre nosotros, Jake seguía dormido y roncando suavemente. Mire alrededor, había varias botellas tiradas en el piso. Me mire a mi misma, estaba tapada con una frazada negra, me estire y agarre el corpiño que estaba un poco mas lejos, me lo puse. Busque los pantalones y también me los puse.

-¿Y mi remera?- dije confundida, el dolor de cabeza que tenía era terrible.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Jacob despertando.

-Nada, no encuentro mi remera.- Me puse sobre él y le di un beso en los labios.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, esa maldita parte humana.

-Boba, a mí también, eso pasa cuando tomas… ¿Cuántas botellas...?

-No se…- me di vuelta y conté.- Creo que cinco. Te dije que no iba a vomitar.

-Sí, me sorprende, acá esta tu remera.- Dijo sacándola de debajo de su almohadón. La tome y me la puse.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ni idea, tu celular estaba arriba de la mesa, creo.- m dijo.

Me levante, mire la hora las seis de la mañana. Mierda, era martes, tenia clases, y no estaba en condiciones de ir. Minimo necesitaba un baño.

-Tengo clases hoy, en dos horas.

-Tenés que ir a cambiarte, no podes ir así, ¿no?

-Y, no… con este olor a alcohol no... vamos. Vestite.- Le alcance sus pantalones y su remera, mientras me ponía a juntar todas las cosas.

A eso de las siete de la mañana llegue a casa, entre despacio, en el living estaban Bella y Alice conversando.

-Hola Renesmee, se suponía que vuelvas a casa a dormir, no que te quedes a dormir en otro lado…- Jacob entro a la casa después de mí.

-Ya baje todo del auto, está en el garaje.- interrumpió él.

-…con Jacob.- continuo Bella.

-Mamá, no empieces. Me voy a cambiar, tengo clases.- Dije y me fui a mi habitación.- Jacob…- Lo llame, el vino.

-Renesmee…- Reprocho mi madre. Yo no le di importancia y fui a mi habitación con Jake, no tenía pensado ni por asomo dejar que nada empeorara este momento.

-¿No será mejor que me valla?

-Como quieras, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy a la tarde?- Comencé a desvestirme, divirtiendome con la cara que ponia Jacob al verme en ropa interior.

-Pensábamos salir con Quil y Embry con las motos o algo así… No van a estar ni Kim, ni Claire, ni vos…- dijo desconcentrado.

-Esta bien, yo no puedo hacer nada, tengo que salir con ellos.- Dije mientras sacaba una remera y un jean limpio del armario y me los ponía, lentamente.

-Sí, ya se, y… son tus padres, es normal que quieran eso, ¿no? Ademas...

-¿Ademas...?-

-Yo ya te tuve toda la noche... y puedo hacer esto para recordarte.- Dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me besaba en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Y esto?- dije y pase mi lengua por sus labios.

-Diuu que asco, saliva de vampiro.- Dijo haciendo de cuenta que se limpiaba la cara. Los dos nos empezamos a reir juntos.

Me cambie las botas por zapatillas y me peine un poco mejor.

-Necesito lavarme el maquillaje, ya vengo.-

En el baño me lave la cara, estaba algo mareada, el alcohol. Recordatorio: No te emborraches más si al otro día tienes clases. Me volví a poner un poco de delineador y rímel y volví a la habitación.

-¿Te llevo a algún lado?-

-Te acompaño al colegio y veo que hago… ¿si?-

-Dale, vamos.- Le dije y lo tome de la mano. Cuando bajamos las escaleras nadie nos presto mucha atencion. Grite un saludo a mi mamá y Alice, y nos fuimos.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- Salude a mis amigas cuando las alcance en la puerta del aula.

-Bien, ¿vos?- Contesto Conny.

-Con sueño. Y algo de jaqueca.-

-Se nota.- Rio Alison.- ¿Qué paso?

-Salí con Jake ayer a la noche, increhible noche por cierto.- Les guiñe un ojo.

-¿Y el dolor de cabeza es porque...?

-Tomamos un poco...

-¿Un poco… un poco de más querrás decir?- Ambas rieron

-Un poco de más…- le di la razon y reí también.- Algo así como cinco botellas de vino entre los dos, mas una de champagne… creo. ¿Es mucho no?

Las tres nos estabamos riendo a carcajadas cuando escuchamos a Chad en tono de seductor falso detrás de nosotras llegando con Joe y Christopher.

-Hola preciosas.- dijo.

-Hola.- Contestamos las tres al unísono.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto Joe.

-Bien.- contestamos las tres, nuevamente juntas. Nos miramos y reímos, yo más que ellas... "la resaca" pense.

-¿Te pasa algo Renesmee?- pregunto Joe.

-No durmió bien…- contesto Conny riendo.

-Callate.- Le dije, no creia que Joe se pondria contento por escuchar la historia con Jacob.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Chris curioso.

-Nada.- Conteste yo y fui al curso.

-Si "Nada".- Me imitaron mis amigas riendo.

Tuvimos biología, historia y matemática, era muy buena en el colegio, aunque hoy estaba algo dormida y todo se veia borroso, no sabia si para los solo humanos tambien era asi, epro ver borroso para mi era insoportable siendo vampira. Al final de clases me pasaron a buscar en el auto de papá.

-Hola Ness, ¿Cómo te fue?- Dijo Edward cuando me acerque a la ventanilla del auto.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen acá?-

-Te vinimos a buscar.-

-¿Y mi auto… que piensan que haga?-

-Por eso vine yo.- Dijo Alice bajando del asiento trasero del auto.- Me pidieron que me lo lleve a casa.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, prometiste esto ayer.- Dijo mamá. Yo subí al auto sin hablar, le di las llaves de mi auto a Alice.

-Bye Alice.-

-Chau Nessy. Nos vemos.-

Fuimos a almorzar, a que yo almuerce, a mi restaurante preferido de Forks, claro no había muchos.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- Pregunto la camarera.

-¿Ness?- me dijo papá.

-Ravioles con crema y una coca.-

-¿Ustedes?- les pregunto la camarera a ellos. Mirando extrañada esas caras familiares que nunca cambiaban, pero sin darles importancia.

-Nada, gracias.- dijo mamá educadamente.

La camarera se fue, los tres nos miramos, saque mi celular y le escribí un mensaje de texto a Jacob.  
"te extraño Jake, cuando pueda te llamo, te amo". Vi de reojo la cara que ponía mi papá al escuchar lo que decía al mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bella viendo la cara de Edward.

-Papá espía lo que yo escribo y le molesta.- conteste cortante.

-No es así, no me acostumbro, solo eso.- Dijo él.

-Claro, claro.- Jacob quiero sexo, escribí, obviamente no lo mande.

-Bueno, eso es… demasiado.-

-Pero no te molesta.- Sonreí irónicamente.

-Eso sí.-

-Paren un poco.- Dijo mamá sin entender mucho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunte cambiando de tema, no iba a discutir con él de lo que hacia o no con Jacob. "Si papá si quiero estar con él no lo vas a impedir" pense mas fuerte.

-Iremos de caza, ¿Te parece?- dijo Edward para dar por sanjado el tema Jacob.

-Sí, genial, lo más inesperado, para una familia normal. Es sarcástico, por si no lo captan.- Dije de mal humor.

-Renesmee…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, si no querés hacer eso, ¿Qué querés?

-No se…- "Si se, Jake", pensé.

-Hoy no.- Dijo Edward.

-Genial.- Dije con mala cara, cada vez me enojaba más y él se estaba dando cuenta, mi resaca no ayudaba a mi animo.

-¿Resaca?- Sentí que papá podia llegar a matar a Jacob si se entebaba que lo habiamos hecho borracho. Mierda, ¿porque pense eso?

-Más bien ¿Por que lo hice? preguntate.- me contesto papá.

-¡Basta!- sentencio Bella. Senti como su escudo me envolvia alejandome de los poderes de Edward.

-Gracias mamá.- dije de corazon, no queria seguir peleando.- Papá no hice nada malo, un par de copas nada más. Y bueno, lo otro, no es algo que tenga ganas de hablar con vos.

-¿Alguien me explica que pasa?- dijo mamá que seguia sin entender. Papá y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos por su incomprencion haciendo que ella tambien ria.

-Ok, ¿que queres hacer hoy Renesmee?-

-Ver a Jacob...-

-Ness no empieces...- dijo mamá para evitar otra discucion.

- No esta tarde, a la noche vemos.- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Genial. Podemos… ir al parque de diversiones nuevo que abrieron. ¿No? ¿Con Jacob?-

-Estaré con ustedes, pero también con él. Por Favor.- suplique.

-Renesmee…- dijo Bella.

-Papá decile que pienso estar con ustedes.-

-Eso es verdad, pero Jacob tal vez no pueda.- dijo Edward esperanzado.

-Siempre puede, lo saben.- Sonreí y llame a Jacob con mi celular.

-Hola amor.- me dio gracia la cara de mis padres ante esa frase.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

-Extrañándote.- Cuando hablaba con él olvidaba que otras personas existian. -¿querés que nos veamos hoy?-

-Sí, pero no salías con Bella y Edward?

-Emm… si, pero ¿querés venir con nosotros?

-¿No hay riesgo de que me acecinen?-

-No, yo te defendería.-

Los cuatro reímos.

-Pensamos ir al parque de diversiones de Seattle, ¿querés?-

-No creas que voy solo porque estas vos, es que ese parque es tan… sexi.-

-Bobo, bueno, estoy almorzando, venís al restaurante o te pasamos a buscar?

-Voy, estoy cerca.- Dijo y corto el telefono.

-Viene para acá. -

A los cinco minutos llego Jacob, se quedo esperando en la puerta.

-Anda con el si querés, nosotros vamos a pagar la comida.

-Bueno, los esperamos afuera. -Salí rápidamente a abrazar a Jake, cuando llegue me levanto en el aire con su abrazo, me beso en los labios un momento…

-¿Vamos?- Escuche a Edward preguntar.

Fue el viaje más raro de todos, ya habíamos viajado una vez los cuatro, a Phoenix a visitar a René, pero en ese momento yo iba a upa de Jacob y a nadie le molestaba ni miraba de reojo, ahora solo por tomarnos de la mano, papá no dejaba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

**comenteeeennnn :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Perdón_**_** la tardanza! pero estaba esperando a ver si alguien más comentaba... aca va otro capitulo :) ojala les guste!**_

* * *

Capitulo 19.

Ese viaje familiar fue raro, pero mejor de lo que yo creia que iba a ser. A pesar de algunas caras de enojo por parte de Edward al vernos de la mano o al escuchar nuestros pensamientos, hasta que mamá se dio cuenta y nos bloqueo de papá. Nos divertimos mucho en el parque de diversiones y ademas tube bastante tiempo para estar sola con Jacob mientras jugabamos como dos niños y los "grandes" nos miraban desde lejos.

Volviendo a Forks ya casi no era incomodo estar todos juntos y volvimos riendonos hasta que llegamos a La Push a dejar a Jacob e insistí en quedarme con él a dormir.

-Pero papá, ya pase todo el día con ustedes. Dejenme ir a lo de Jake.- Suplique imitando a Alice.

-Renesmee, no hagas esa cara.- Dijo mamá, sabiendo que papá iba a terminar cediendo.

-Vamos Bella, mañana temprano la llevo a casa para el colegio.- Me ayudo Jacob.

-Todos sabemos que al final me van a dejar, haganlo más corta y digan ya que si.- Razoné yo.

-Está bien... Pero si llegas a venir borracha otra vez te juro que no volves a salir de casa con Jacob nunca más.-

-Que... ¿cuando yo estube borracha?- Dije haciendome la inocente.

-¿Cuando? pensas que no senti el olor a alcohol que tenias a la mañana y lo torpe que estabas.- Dijo él.

-La verdad que si Nessie, sos bastante debilucha. - Dijo Jacob y al ver mi cara de odio agrego.- Tomamos solo una botella de vino.

-Eso es verdad... no pense que me hiciera tanto efecto. Supongo que ser mitad y mitad hace mal.

Mis papás me miraban sin creerme una sola palabra, sabian que ser vampiro solo podia hacerme más resistente. Se miraron entre si y después me miraron a mi. Los cuatro reimos juntos.

No podía creer como todo cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo, hace unos meses estaba rogando para que Jacob se animara a darme un solo beso y ahora estabamos juntos, con mis papas aceptandonos como una pareja y riendo juntos. Estaba muy feliz, asi como cuando Jacob me llevo por primera vez a la playa y me enseño a nadar o cuando me dejaron ir a visitar a la abuela Renee para navidad y sentí que todos me querian y todo iba bien.

Tengo una familia perfecta ahora. Pense y vi a papá sonreir y susurrarle algo a Bella en el oido, tan bajo que ni yo escuche. Ella giro a mirarme y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-En un mes cumplis seis, podriamos inventar que cumplis dieciocho, ¿no?-

-Y si decimos que tengo seis dirian que estamos locos.- Dije.

-Y de seis no pareces.- Dijo Jake y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, bueno... entonces volviendo a lo de tu cumpleaños.- Dijo Edward celoso.- Pensamos con Bella que podíamos hacer una reunion con tus amigos en casa, ya que es la primera vez que tenes amigas normales...-

-¿Lobos no cuentan como amigos normales?- Dijo Jacob con cara de pobresito.

-Sabes que no perro.- Dijo Edward en broma.

-¿FIESTA?- DIje sin darles importancia a papá y Edward.

-Dije reunión, no fiesta.- Dijo papá.

-Bueno, dejen que Alice se encargue va a ser una GRAN fiesta.- Dijo Bella. Jacob asintio.

-Eso es verdad.- Dijeron al unisono Jake y papá.

-Vieron al final voy a tener mi fiesta.- Dije.

Cuando llegamos a casa corrí a buscar a Alice, igualmente tube que esperar, estaba ocupada con Jasper. Pero cuando vio que iba a hablarle de una fiesta Jasper salio volando de ahí.

-Asi que... ¿fiesta?- dijo Alice muy feliz.

-Reunión de amigos.- Dije guiñandole un ojo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Leo y tomo muy en cuenta los comentarios y todo lo que dicen! gracias por las recomendaciones. Hasta acá ya lo tenía escrito, ahora cuando lo siga voy a tomar todo lo que dijeron en cuenta. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 20.

Aunque para Alice un día era suficiente para hacer una fista de reyes, ella quería que todo este listo ya. Y digamos que a mi planear una fiesta me encantaba, era divertido, además con Alison y Conny nos pasabamos las horas de clase haciendo planes para la fiesta, los invitados, los vestidos que ibamos a usar, cosas que planeabamos hacer, juegos, prendas y esas cosas. Los chicos nos ayudaban con la última parte, los juegos.

Nos divertiamos mucho pensando en cosas que podíamos hacer en mi cumpleaños, que para todos eran mis dieciocho años.

-Son super importantes los dieciocho.- Dijo Conny.

-Además vos tenes que aprovechar que tus tios te regalan esa fiesta. Y menos una fiesta así.-

-¿Así como?- pregunte sin entender.

-Así sin límite de plata.- Dijo Alison.

-Ni de invitados.- Agrego Joe.

-Bueno, según mi tio Edward es una pequeña reunión de amigos... pero es dificil contener a sus hermanas Alice y Rosalie. Ya vieron que me regalaron un auto antes de tiempo..- Les explique.

-Quiero una familia asi.- Dijo Collin pensativo.

-Si es genial... cuando no escuchan lo que pensas.- Agregue sin darme cuenta.

-¿Que?-

-Nada, que a veces parece que Edward supiera todo lo que pienso.- Dije sonriendo, sin darle importancia.- Bueno, entonces ¿A quiénes invitamos?

-A los del curso...-

-A los de todos los cursos.-

-¿Todos?-

-Si, si va a ser una fiesta que sea la mejor. ¿no?- Dije.

-Obvio Ness. ¿No iba a ser la mejor fiesta?-

-Si, obvio chicos. Igual faltan veinte días para mi cumple. Estaba pensando en algo chicas... este fin de semana podemos ir a comprar los vestidos ¿no? Alice dijo que nos podía llevar el fin de semana. ¿Pueden?

-Yo si, supongo que si me dejan ir y me dan plata puedo.- Dijo Alison.

-Yo puedo, mis papás se van de vieje esta semana.- Dijo Conny.

-Genial, después le digo a Alice. Ahora vayamos a clase.-

Cuando salimos del colegio hable con Alice y arreglamos todo con mis papás para ir a comprar el fin de semana, aunque ella preferia encargar mi vestido en un diseñardor la convencí de que no necesitaba ser tan ostentoso mi vestido, no era mi boda. Papá ya habia aceptado que todo iba a ser mucho mayor que lo que el quería, la tia se habia dejado llevar totalmente y se habia extendido hasta más de lo que yo quería. Habíamos decidido hacer todo en colores a tono con mi vestido, por lo que todavía nada estaría listo hasta comprarlo.

Al final parecia que mi cumpleaños iba a ser lo más impresionante para Forks en mucho tiempo. Y en parte yo estaba feliz por eso pero la parde Swan de mi sangre sacaba mi verguenza y me daba miedo que algo salga mal en la fiesta. Además de medio colegio iban a venir todos los de la Push y algunos vampiros amigos de la familia, esos que una vez me habian salvado cuando era bebe. Los extrañaba a algunos, pero otros me daban miedo en Forks y más en mi fiesta, con humanos revolucionados y exaltados por todos lados. Ya pensaría como hacer que Carlisle y Esme no invitaran a todos los chupasangres del continente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es cortito y a mi no me convencio... ahora tengo que planear algo diferente para la fiesta.. jajaja Besos :)**


	21. Chapter 21

** Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo :D No es muy largo pero a mi me gusto! El 22 es más largo y a mi me gusto mucho como quedo... ojala a ustedes tambien... pongo asi porque voy a subir los dos seguidos (: Leaaaaannn y comenteeeeennnnn!**

* * *

Capitulo 21.

Después de elegir telas con las que Alice tenía que hacer mi vestido y los zapatos que me habían gustado Alice se fue para "comenzar a trabajar" en eso. Mis amigas también se compraron ropa para ponerse en mi fiesta, sería en solo dos días.

Teníamos que hacer un poco de tiempo para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, habíamos quedado para ir al cine y a cenar todos juntos, más que nada por Alison. Hace algunos días nos había confesado que le gustaba Joe, pero que nunca decía nada porque sabía que él estaba "enganchado" conmigo y como yo estaba con Jacob se animo a decirlo.

-Hasta que él no este con vos no paro.- Le dije un día y desde ese momento planeaba salidas y miles de cosas para que estén juntos. Además tenía que hacer que él no me mire más a mi, porque Alison tenía razón, a él yo le gustaba, ¿no se da cuenta que contra Jacob no tiene ninguna chance? me preguntaba yo.

Ese día para ir al centro convencí a Alison que me dejara vestirla como yo quisiera, ella solía vestirse con jeans que eran grandes para su cuerpo y remeras sueltas que escondían la figura que había descubierto que ella tenía un día cuando las lleve a ella y Conny a nadar a La Push, y la obligue a usar un bikini. Ese día para ir al centro, aprovechando que hacia calor a pesar de estar nublado, le preste uno de mis shorts de jean, que solía usar para seducir a Jake, una remera ajustada y unas zapatillas tipo converse, lo más importante fue que la maquille un poco, resaltando sus lindos ojos azules. También para evitar la posibilidad de que Joe me mirara a mí invitamos a Jacob que iba a traer a Seth, para no aburrirse con niñitos como nosotros, dijo él.

Chille cuando Jacob me tomo por la espalda, estaba tan concentrada en mi charla con Alison y Conny que no sentí cuando llegaron con Seth.

-Hey, ¿cómo estas amor?- pregunto Jacob.

-Bien, y ahora mejor.- Conteste dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. - ¿Ustedes?-

-Todo bien.- Dijo él y me abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Que hacen chicas?- dijo Seth, él ya era tan alto como Jacob y no tenía ni rastros del rostro de niño que había tenido cuando yo era pequeña. Era musculoso y, que Jacob no supiera esto, muy guapo, casi tanto como mi Jake, casi. Me di cuenta que mis amigas opinaban igual, ellas lo habían visto unas cuantas veces y siempre parecían embobadas. Note como Seth se sonreía a Conny, él siempre intentaba seducir alguna chica que estuviera en el mismo lugar que él, siempre pensaba que estaba buscando su imprimación, era uno de los pocos lobos que aún no había pasado por eso.

-¿Se quedaron mudas preciosas?- Dijo con una magnifica sonrisa, haciendo que Conny tartamudeando le conteste.

-Eh... si todo bien... ¿vos... ustedes?-

-Bien, ya basta Seth, déjalas en paz, no se resisten a vos.- Dijo Jacob entre carcajadas. Lo último lo dijo bajito, para que ellas no escuchen, pero yo escuche y tuve que contener mi risa.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Le contesto poniendo cara de inocente.

-Si, justo Seth, como si no le hicieras las mismas caras a todas las chicas que te cruzas.-

-Ahí vienen tus amiguitos...- Dijo Jacob, él no quería mucho a Joe desde que había visto que yo le gustaba.

-Ness, Ness, es Joe... ¿Como estoy?- Dijo Alison nerviosa, preguntando eso por decima vez en el día.

-Súper sexi.- Contesto Seth giñando un ojo y haciendo que ella se ponga colorada.4

-Basta.- Le dije a Seth.- Pero es verdad, estas increíble.- Dije con seguridad justo cuando llegaban Joe, Chris y Chad.

Cuando todos nos saludamos decidimos que lo mejor iba a ser ir a sacar las entradas del cine y después de eso planear que hacer. La película que mis amigos querían ver era de terror, de vampiros, empezaba en poco tiempo, por lo que compramos un par de cosas para comer y tomar en el cine y entramos a la sala. Mágicamente Seth consiguió quedar sentado al lado de Conny, yo estaba entre Jacob y Seth, y para el otro lado estaban Alison y mis tres compañeros.

-No te darán ganas de chupar sangre con la película ¿no?- Dijo Seth y Jake hizo señal de cruz con sus dedos.

-Tranquilos, no me gustan los perros.- Les conteste.

-Que suerte, sería una pena perderme la película, seguro es tan irreal... con vampiros y esas cosas feas.- Dijo Jacob actuando una cara de asco.

-Asique cosas feas...- Dije tirándome más cerca de Seth y pasando mi brazo por sus hombros como si fuera yo el chico.

-Esto no esta nada mal...- Comento Seth burlonamente.- Podría acostumbrarme.-

-Si... justo. No estaría bueno que te arranque la cabeza en medio de una sala de cine.- Dijo Jacob riéndose.- Y en cuanto a lo de fea... creo que cambie de opinión. - Dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y tirando de mi brazo para alejarme de Seth.

-Uh, y ahora ¿A quién abrazo?- Dijo fuerte para que Conny escuchase.

* * *

**Y? les gusto, si? no? que no les gusto? ahora subo el 22 :D **

-Yo soy bastante miedosa...- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, los vampiros no existen.- Dijo Seth.

-Claro que no, ni los hombres lobo.- Dijo Jacob en mi oído.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bueno les dejo tambien el 22... a mi me gusto muchooooo, no se si como lo escribi quedo bien, pero en mi mente la historia era linda jajaja :D leaaan y comenten!**_

* * *

Capitulo 22.

La película que se suponía tenía que ser de terror fue más que nada una comedia para nosotros, ver vampiros hablando como si fuera la época medieval, durmiendo en ataúdes, persiguiendo niñas inocentes y llamándolas diciendo frases como "ven pequeña inocente, aquí todo estará bien" hacia que nos riamos, mientras mis amigos humanos se tapaban los ojos y gritaban en algunas partes. Mire a Jacob que se reía a mi lado, con la cabeza señalo a Seth que, aprovechando la situación, estaba abrazando a Conny. Le di un codazo y el miro con cara de inocente.

-Ojo con ella, no es una chica cualquiera.- Le susurre, Conny era de esas chicas que se enamoraba en un segundo y después sufría un mes por que él no volvía a llamarla. Y Seth era justo de esos, siempre estaba con una chica diferente, no para lastimarlas, yo sabia que él buscaba a su chica especial. Vi algo diferente en el, la manera que me miro sin entender lo que decía.

-¿Seth...?- escuche a Jacob susurrarle, Seth ya se había volteado a ver a Conny otra vez.- Que me jodan...-

-¿Que pasa chicos?- Me estaba asustando lo que pasaba. Seth ni siquiera nos miraba, seguía abrazado a mi amiga sin prestarnos atención, ella escondía su cara en el pecho de Seth asustada por la película.

-Déjalos, es Seth... él se imprimo.- Me explico Jacob.

-¿De verdad? ¿De Conny? Supongo que eso es bueno, el quería eso y ella es magnifica para él.- Le conteste bajito.

-Si, me alegro por el, de verdad.- Dijo y me abrazo también. Mire a los dos de al lado y pensé que si alguien era buena para Seth era ella, había demostrado ser comprensiva, buena y divertida conmigo, además ahora podía contarle todo lo que me pasaba, eso era bueno supuse.

-Creo que vas a poder tener una amiga de verdad después de todo...- Me dijo Jacob acompañando mis pensamientos.

-¿Decís que puedo contarle? Pero... y si no me acepta.-

-Porque no salimos, la película me aburrió.- Me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano, salimos de la sala.

-Me alegro mucho por Seth y Conny, son los dos increíbles...- Dije cuando nos sentamos en un banco que había en la puerta del cine.

-Si, y Seth estaba harto de ver como todos estábamos en pareja y él no.- Explico Jacob.

-Si, muy mal no la pasaba igual.- Dije sarcásticamente.

-Yo prefiero estar así...- Dijo acercándose a mi y rozándome la mejilla con sus dedos.- O así.- Dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

-Mmm, yo también prefiero esto.- Dije colgando mis manos en su cuello.

Un rato después salieron Chris y Collin diciendo que se iban a ir a bailar aprovechando que se encontraban en Seattle, supuse que se estaban aburriendo en el cine junto a dos parejas. Nuestro plan para que Alison y Joe terminaran juntos había funcionado, al menos eso pareció cuando salieron juntos riendo de la sala del cine. Seth y Conny venían atrás de ellos tomados de la mano, se veían tan bien, pensé que nunca había visto tan feliz a ese chico en mi vida, mirando a Jacob vi que él pensaba igual que yo por la sonrisa que puso en su cara cuando los vio.

-¿Cómo funciona esto? Él le puede decir todo, pero ¿cuándo?- Le pregunte a Jacob, con migo había sido diferente porque yo siempre supe la verdad y yo también era diferente, no sabía como podía reaccionar una persona normal ante algo así de "raro". Y yo… yo podía contarle a Conny también, pensé que eso iba a ser bueno, sonreí.

-No lo se, pero cuando una persona es tan incondicional es difícil resistirse.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Nunca lo vas a entender, es tan raro como se siente, pero tan… perfecto. Si quisieras podrías irte, lo soportarías, yo no.-

-No digas que yo podría soportarlo, yo también siento todo eso…-

-¿Todo eso?- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es demasiado para explicarlo… vos al menos le podes poner nombre "imprimación". Amor para mí no alcanza.- Dije sinceramente.

-No entiendo como podes ser tan linda, inteligente, única, sobre todo eso, única… y amarme.- Suspiro.- Pero igual gracias. Y no te arrepientas, por favor.-

-Te amo porque nunca voy a encontrar alguien que sienta lo que vos sentís por mí, nunca nadie me va a mirar como vos, cuidar como vos. Y además… vos también sos especial y único para mí. Sos mi Jacob.-

-Sigo sin entender…- Dijo riendo.

-Bueno, además esta la parte esa en la que estas así como muy bueno. – Dije arrastrando mi mano por su perfecto abdomen.-

-No te quedas atrás.- Dijo y me abrazo fuerte. Estire mi cuello para llegar a darle un beso.

-Hola chicos…- Nos llamo Alison, junto a Joe.

-Hola, ¿A dónde quieren ir?- Les pregunte.

-Muero de hambre.- Dijo Jake y Joe asistió con entusiasmo.

-Yo también, vayamos a comer algo.-

-Creo que me contagie de la película y quiero beber sangre.- Dijo Alison riendo y Joe rio con ella. Jacob me miro y estallo en carcajadas.

-La verdad que a mi también, pero no creo que haya muchos dispuestos a dar su sangre.- Dije riendo también.

-¿Quién quiere tomar sangre?- Dijo Seth uniéndose a la conversación sin entender nada.- Nessie, te tenés que controlar acá, ellos no saben.

Seth aulló un poco cuando Jacob disimuladamente le pego en las costillas.

-Sos estúpido.- Le susurro sonriendo, Seth entendió que había metido la pata, pero mis amigos obviamente no se dieron cuenta de nada raro.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa…-

-Si, nos dimos cuenta.- Le susurre también, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comer.- Dijo Jacob cambiando de tema.

-Si, yo conozco un lugar muy bueno.- Les dije, aunque no tenia hambre, hablando en serio tenia sed, pero la mía siempre era manejable.

-Buenísimo, vamos. Nessie, ven, te quiero contar algo.- Dijo Alison alejándose de Joe.

-Vayan yendo adelante chicos… ahora vamos.- Dije, para poder hablar a solas con las chicas.

-Cuenten ya, que paso con los chicos.- Les pregunte ansiosa.

-Yo… no se, Seth se me quedo mirando y después me abrazaba, me decía cosas lindas, me dio un beso…- Nos contó Conny.

-A es un zarpado…- Dijo Alison.

-No, es un divino.- Lo defendí.- Le gustaste mucho a Seth.-

-¿Vos decís?- Dijo tímidamente Conny.

-Te lo firmo, te gusta ¿No?- Dijo Alison.

-Y si, desde la primera vez que lo vi me pareció re lindo y todo, pero hoy estuvo tan… tierno.- Se rio y miró para adelante, los tres nos esperaban en la esquina.

-¿y vos? Joe… ¿Qué dijo?-

-Eh… no dijo mucho.- Nos contestó poniéndose bordo.- Más que nada nos… besamos.- Dijo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Me muero… ¿pero no te dijo nada? ¿Antes de eso?- Le dije, algo tenía que haber dicho…

-Si, me dijo apenas llegamos que estaba distinta y… linda. Pero no se, por ahí lo dijo porque vos estabas con Jake. Para mi le seguís gustando vos.- Dijo deprimiéndose otra vez.

-Nada que ver, sabe que con Ness no tiene chance, y vos estas re linda hoy.- Dijo Alison.

-Eso, yo estoy con Jake. Pero eso no importa, ¿que más te dijo?- Conteste.

-Eso, nada mas… después en la película cuando me asuste y me escondí contra él, mire para arriba, me estaba mirando y no se… me dio un beso.- Se quedo callada, pensando.

-Si de la nada te dio un beso algo le pasa, él no es un tarado que va por ahí besando a todas las amigas…- Dijo Conny sonriendo.

-Dale Ness…- Escuche quejarse a Jacob desde la esquina.

-Bueno, vamos, nos van a matar.- Les dije y nos encontramos con ellos para ir a cenar.

Después de una cena sin nada importante nos fuimos en mi auto Jacob, Seth, Conny y yo, Joe se ofreció a llevar en su auto a Alison y nadie se opuso.

Cuando estábamos llegando a Forks, Seth propuso ir a pasar la noche y ver el amanecer en La Push, como mi amiga volvía a mi casa no hubo ningún problema y los cuatro juntos nos quedamos allí esperando que se haga de día.

* * *

_**Bueno, no se si el final del capitulo fue lo mejor... pero había que terminarlo en alguna parte jajaja Ojala les haya gustado... critiquen bien o mal :P Besos Vicki!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Holaaa, no hay muchos reviews pero bueno... al que siga leyendo espero que les guste! :D_**

* * *

**Capitulo 23.**

El día de mi cumpleaños me desperté temprano con los primeros rayos del sol, levante mis manos para mirarlas iluminadas y brillantes, aunque no tanto como la de los vampiros, no de la clase de brillo que me haría perder el día de mi cumpleaños. Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mi piel, un latido hizo que volara a abrir.

-Hey, feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- Dijo Jacob al tiempo que me abalanzaba sobre el para besarlo.

-Gracias Jake. Que bueno que estés aquí- Estaba muy feliz de que el fuera la primera persona en decírmelo.

-Que feo eso hija- se quejo Edward, no había notado que estaba junto a mamá detrás de mi novio.

Jacob me soltó y se recostó contra la pared del pasillo.

- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa.- Bella miraba con mala cara a papá y mientras se reía.

-Si, feliz cumpleaños hija. Te amamos.- Siempre algo cursi tenía que decir mi papá.

- Al menos hoy que es tu cumpleaños.- Contesto a mis pensamientos.

-También los amo.- Los abrace y les repetí cuanto los quería en sus mentes.

-Vamos abajo, así ves tus regalos.- Dijo mamá, sabía que a diferencia de ella yo amaba los regalos.

-Si, me cambio y bajo.

-Bueno, nosotros te esperamos allá.- Papá tomo la mano de mamá y bajaron, dejándome sola con Jacob.

-Así que… ya sos mayor de edad.- Comento Jake alzando una ceja seductoramente.

-Mm, ya no vas a ir preso.- reí mientras tiraba de el hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta al tiempo que lo empujaba a él contra la pared para besarlo.

-Wau, iría preso por esto igual.- Susurró sin separarse de mi.- Ahora, cambiate te están esperando tus regalos.

-Bueno, ya va…- No quería separarme de él, estaba tan bien ahí. Después de un rato me solté y busque la ropa para el colegio, me peine y pinte como todos los días.

-Listo, ¿bajamos?-

-Si, yo… te compre algo.- Dijo pensativo.

-¿y? cual es el problema.-

-Me sorprende que Edward no me haya dicho nada, no sabia si iba a estar de acuerdo.-

-Me asustas, ¿Qué es?- Dije riendo.

-Mmm, esto.- Dijo y me dio un sobre.

-¿Pasajes?-

-Si, pensé que ya que casi estamos en verano podríamos irnos a algún lado. Si querés.-

-Si, quiero… ahora entiendo porque estabas dudando sobre papá. Supongo que es bueno que no haya dicho nada.-

-Si, supongo… ¿bajamos?

Cuando llegue al comedor me esperaban todos mis tíos, mis papás. Sabía que mis abuelos estaban de caza desde ayer.

-Feliz cumpleaños – Gritaron todos juntos haciéndome sonrojar, algo de mamá tengo pensé y vi a mi papá reír y asentir.

Después de pasar por una gran ronda de abrazos y saludos me empezaron a dar sus regalos.

-Nosotros hace un tiempo te dimos el nuestro, pero no aguante no comprarte nada.- Dijo Rosalie tomando de la mano a Emmet que tenia un paquete en las manos. Cuando lo abrí dentro tenía un par de zapatos rojos que ame de inmediato.

-Yo los elegí.- Dijo mi tío riendo.

-Todos sabemos que tenés el mejor gusto Emm.- Agrego Alice riendo.

-Gracias, me encantan.- Les dije y los abrace.

-De nada enana.-

-¡Ahora el mio!... el nuestro.

Tome el regalo de Alice y Jasper, era una cajita pequeña y dorada. La abrí con cuidado, había un collar muy delicado con una "R" de plata decorada con algunas piedras azules.

-¿Zafiros?- Dije sorprendida, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a cosas caras pero era muy hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo Alice ansiosa.

-Es hermoso, obvio que si.- Le sonreí y abrace también.

-Falta el vestido igual, pero es sorpresa para esta noche.-

-Seguro combina.- Reí. Abrace también a Jass.

-¿Alguna duda?- Dijo él.

-Claro que combina. Es para que lo uses hoy y siempre.- Dijo Alice.- Para que te acuerdes de nosotros.

-Gracias.- Repetí sonriente.

-Hija, el nuestro son dos cosas.- Dijo Bella.

-Si, dos.- Asintió Edward.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Uno es esto.- Dijo mamá dándome un paquete grande. Lo abrí, había varios paquetitos dentro. Uno tenía una pulsera, también adornada con zafiros, preciosa.

-Es perfecta, gracias.- Les dije y me insistieron para que abra los demás.

También había unos lentes de sol, una bikini y unas sandalias de playa. Era todo muy lindo, pero no entendí. Jacob al parecer si.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- Espero mirando a Edward.

-¿Qué?- Insistí.

-Que tenés permiso de usar el regalo de Jacob.- Aclaro mamá sonriendo.

-¡Si!- Dijo Jake abrazándome. Lo abrace también sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?- Dije cuando me soltó.- ¿Puedo viajar con Jacob?

-Si, pero no mucho tiempo.- Aclaro papá.

-¡Gracias!- Grite abrazándolos con fuerza y dándoles besos en las mejillas a los dos.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Más te vale cuidarla.- Amenazo Edward riendo pero en serio.

-En todos los sentidos.- Agrego Emmett haciendo que Jacob se atragante y yo me ponga roja.

-Siempre tan delicado él.- Comento Rosalie.

-Y bueno, no necesitamos un bebe medio lobo-vampiro dando vueltas por ahí.- Dijo con tono inocente.

-¡Emmett!- Le grite.

-¿Qué dije?

-Te odio.-

-Igual tiene razón…- Dijo papá.- Más les vale hacerle caso.

-Creo que es hora de irme al colegio…- Les corte, esa conversación no me agradaba.

-Opino igual.- Dijo Jake, todos en la familia menos nosotros dos y Edward. Hasta mamá se estaba riendo.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas, ya vuelvo.- Dije y volé escaleras arriba. Decidí agregar a mi mochila de todos los días mi cámara de fotos, me arregle el maquillaje y volví a bajar corriendo.

-Vamos. Jake me vas a acompañar ¿no?

-Si, vamos seguramente Seth este por allí.

-¿Seth?- Pregunto mamá curiosa. Nunca les conté lo de la imprimación, recordé.

-¿Se imprimo? ¿De quien?- Pregunto papá al escuchar mis pensamientos.

-De Conny, el otro día, cuando salimos.- Les conté.

-Me alegro tanto por él.- Dijo mamá feliz mientras Edward asentía.

-¿Ella es una buena chica no?- Pregunto papá.

-Si, es una de mis mejores amigas.- Les dije.- y… tengo una duda, ella ¿puede saber lo de nosotros?- Nos señale a todos con la cabeza.

-Supongo, Seth no puede ocultarle nada.- Dijo papá pensativo.

-Igual, ahora vayan, se te hará tarde, después hablamos hija.

-Bueno mamá. Gracias de nuevo por los regalos.

-Que bueno que te hayan gustado…

-Pero falta el mío más importante.- aclaro Alice.- te va a encantar el vestido.

-Ya lo se, todos los que haces son geniales.

-es tarde…- recordó Jake.

Mientras íbamos camino al colegio Jacob hablaba sin parar de lo raro que era que Edward nos dejara irnos solos y lo bien que la pasaríamos. Yo estaba demasiado feliz para decir algo, iba a ser increíble estar sola con Jacob, donde nadie nos conozca ni nos controle.

-Será genial.- Fue todo lo que dije mientras manejaba hacia el colegio. Jacob se inclino y me beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que sí. Tenés suerte, la única vez que no llueve es tu cumpleaños.

-Y hasta hay sol.

-Brillas, ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿Se nota?- Pregunte asustada, no me había fijado, generalmente dependía del sol que hubiera, cuando era muy fuerte se notaba más.

-No, yo lo veo, pero porque sé que esta ahí. Los demás solo te van a ver más hermosa, si es posible.- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

Frene el auto de golpe, necesitaba besarlo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios! Gracias por leer (por poquitos que sean).**

**Besos ! Vicky *~**


End file.
